Renegades
by Peridot272
Summary: Raquel Ervin has awaken to a world she doesn't know 5 years in the future. The Earth as she knows it has decayed into a wasteland and it's inhabitants now rely on cannibalism and decayed produce to survive. Unaware of the fate of her former Team and the Justice League, how will she fare with the Revolutionary forces of Genesis return to finish what they started. Set after Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This first chapter... a lot of description you may get lost or lose interest in, not going to lie. But, it's primarily meant to establish setting and has some details that will be referred to later in the story. If you feel inclined, skim this and go on to the next chapter. I'd prefer if you read this first chapter (I mean it's entertaining to me but whatever I wrote it so that doesn't count) since I think you'd get a better understanding if you read it, but whatever. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic

* * *

Powerful vibrations reverberated like tidal waves awakening her ears from their slumber. She could hear the piercing splice of the amorphous structure of glass, cracking into a complex menacing web. Muffled noises merely grazed the outreach of her hearing, maintaining their low volume below discernability. Her eyes felt heavy and weighed down by the chemical intrusion of some sort of drugs. Her arms and legs felt weightless and buoyant, as though she was floating in euphoria. Yet the euphoria was foreboding and restrictive. Her brain attempted to communicate with her body telling her to twitch a finger, a toe, any ligament. Yet those neurons seemed to be hindered by a blockade of sorts inflicted by a foreign party. Her mental capabilities were slowly awakening refusing to panic over the grand mounds of files scattered across the floor of her mind. They needed to reorganize, placing them in their respective file cabinets. Technicians reconnected her eye sockets with the command center. Her eyelids twitched and fluttered for a moment before one finally peered slightly open. Blurred figures moving about somewhat frantically, bright white lights shining condescendingly on all below them, a contrasting black object of some sort sparking another inanimate object into a gruesome life: all were observed minimally through her blurred recovering vision. Every figure suddenly filed into the growing abyss of darkness that overcame the light. Only a slight glow was seen and it grew stronger as suddenly the barrier in front of her gave out.

She limply spilled forward, laying amongst the million shards of shattered glass. The pieces seemed to dance melodiously with the small droplets of crimson leaking in minor increments from her body. The small intrusions awakening her army of nerves, a single digit twitched. She reopened her eyes like crescent moons readjusting themselves to the night. In the small glow her clearing vision allowed her to see the bending of the 5 appendages on the hand before her. The movement reverberated through her body: the hand, the elbow, the back. Her muscles seemed to crack the layer of stillness, emerging to life. She turned on her back arching and stretching as her nerves introduced her to the pains of piercing glass and prolonged stillness. Along with such feelings restored were those of the seemingly warm tile against her ice cold skin, the expanding pool of water beneath and around her, the remaining drops of water spilling over the crevices of her body, a body free of any contact of garments or touch besides those of strategically placed wires. Turning her head slightly she saw the upright bed from which she came, a pod, the jagged edges of it's glass fuming menacingly over the freedom. Though it was ominous, she was grateful for the luminescence it provided, being the only source in the room. She turned her head along the path of the light seeing a glass case with folded clothing on it's shelf. Ripping off the wires stuck to her body, she ambitiously attempted to push herself up to stability only for her body to fail beneath her. She continued nonetheless, using the strength of her arms to drag her body towards the case, pushing open its glass door then grasping desperately onto it's shelves. She pulled her recovering body up, planting her feet to the ground as she rose slowly to stability. She grabbed the folded garment from one of the shelves, leaning on the shelf as she shook the garment open. She seemed to recognize the brown jumper, familiarity and nostalgia seemingly radiating off of it. She grasped it in her hands and groggily walked to a nearby table sitting atop of it as she dressed herself. She couldn't see herself very well, but she knew it didn't fit well. It was too tight around her bust and hips; too short falling to her mid calves. She returned to the shelf to grab the black boots laid there also, shoving them forcefully on her feet. Thankfully they sufficed, though they were tighter than her recovering mind allowed her to remember. Rising clumsily from buckling her boots, her eye caught sight of some reflective object by the door. She slowly walked towards it, leaning both hands on either side of it, staring into the reflection. Her eyes scanned over the features presented to her: the deep brown skin, the big brown eyes, the choppy dark hair, the full lips. In response her mind eagerly plunged a message down her body purging through her lips. "Ra - Raquel Ervin," her lips formed to say but only a slight whisper and crack fell from her lips. Yet the message was still received: that was her name, that's who she was: Raquel Ervin.

She turned her head to look at the push/pull door and subconsciously pushed her way through into the blinding brightness of the hallway. It was seemingly isolated in it's stainless, white sterility. She walked aimlessly down the hall, hands providing extra support as she slid on the wall. It's was eerie and quiet, the only noises drifting past her ear being the slight hum of fluorescent lighting. She wandered down multiple hallways, her feet trekking rhythmically past each square tile into the endless search for answers. Her disappearing grogginess returned causing her to lean more heavily on the wall as she continued down the monotonous hallway. Reality was slowly losing her attention, Raquel falling from it's grasp until one figure cracked the dull sequence. He was wearing a long white coat and appeared to approach her with concern. She stumbled over to him somewhat falling into his arms managing to force "Where am I? How do I get out of here?" out of her lips. Though he wasn't answering her questions, replying only with hushed requests for silence, his touch seemed comforting as he supported her as they walked in the opposite direction. They passed various deserted hallways that Raquel grew to not pay attention to until her peripheral vision called her attention to one. She looked to her left at the sight of the double doors with light of the outside world spilling in. She began veering her feet towards them when the man in the white coat continued her forward. She turned confusedly trying to face the man only to be jerked back forward and his grip to tighten. Suddenly her seemingly vacant ears were filled with the crackle of radio communication, the buzz of a turning motion censored security camera, and the pounding squeak of incoming combat booted footsteps. She began to struggle in the man's arms trying to push herself away from his grasp, yet he was relentless. He began dragging her refusing to show mercy. Soon her eyes caught sight of three security guards with heavy armor like such Raquel had never seen. Their paths colliding, the man's grasp on her lightened as he tossed her towards the guards. As she was floating in delayed time towards the confinement of the guards arms, thoughts of panic arose in Raquel's mind. She was so confused and unsure of what was happening and why it was happening. She didn't want to be confined or controlled, especially when she had just awoken to freedom.

Approaching the guards, Raquel's independent spirit, the most powerful faucet of her character, was summoned with a magnanimous fury. Her fight or flight response activated, Raquel suddenly ducked and rolled under the arms of the guards and past them. She attempted to run when one grabbed her leg. As he attempted to pull her back, this was met with a spinning kick to the face. Landing, Raquel sprinted down the hall. Her cognitive thinking had just introduced itself as she began thinking rapidly. Though the guards were behind her, she had to turn around soon, the only exit she knew of being behind her. Raquel sharply turned a corner and took the opportunity out of the guards vision to take another quick one. She stood silently against the wall as the guards turned the first corner. Two of them sprinted past her blindly, but the last one was fully aware that she couldn't have gotten out of their sight so quickly. He walked analytically searching for signs of her. Raquel waited patiently for him to pass her. He walked a few steps past into her sight and she moved slightly to prepare to run only for him to turn towards her hearing her silent movement. He quickly attacked her trying to apprehend her, but Raquel fended them off with multiple blocks and ducks. Ready to finish his task, the guard aggressively grabbed her arm and swung her around, pinning her arm behind her and locking her neck with his muscled arm. Raquel fought and struggled for a moment, only for him to tighten his hold. She stopped her struggle and stood limp. The guard smiled a menacing grin at his accomplishment. He lightened his grip, flipping her over his shoulder ready to head to detainment. He began to walk yet to his surprise Raquel's limp body sprung actively as she swung one leg over,locked her legs around his neck and jabbed her elbow roughly into his spine, making him fall to his knees. She then swung her body slamming him into the hard tile rendering the guard unconscious. Hearing the struggle, the other two guards began running back towards then. Raquel peeked into the hall and at the sight of her the guards armed themselves with the weaponry in their pockets. Before they could get fully armed, Raquel sprinted back into the main hallway in desperate attempt to reach the door. Running through the elongated hall seemed as though she was in a surreal matrix of slowed time. Hot metal flew past her as she realized the guards were catching up, threatening her livelihood with the hot barrels of their guns. Suddenly ruby droplets splashed in her peripheral vision as a bullet grazed her arm. It stung with a burning pain that she hadn't felt before. Her body wanted to fall over in surrender but her spirit was hungry for freedom. The two front doors were a few more steps away, yet the possibility of reaching them seemed to drift away as Raquel heard the eerie and distinct silence of an aimed gun ominously taunting it's victim. She could feel the pressure of the guard's finger beginning to engage the trigger, the spring beginning to coil. Raquel couldn't bear to watch her life come to an end with her own eyes, turning her face fully forward. An array of white papers suddenly flew like discolored crows in the air as another man in a long white coat fell to the ground as Raquel ran into him. The guards put down their weapons relieved as they jogged towards them. Raquel stumbled forward on her hands, yet simply got up and sprinted around the corner to the exit. The guards sprinted after her, refusing to let her leave when the man blocked them as he stood up regathering himself. "No, we don't want to make a scene." The guards rose from their running positions reluctantly. Though it irked them, the slightly aged, brunette was nonetheless correct.

* * *

As Raquel pushed the double doors flustering open like the wings of a butterfly, she closed her eyes to allow the grace of the sun's rays to caress her face in it's blessing of freedom. The doors shutting behind her, her spirit celebrated for her release from confinement, her liberation to breathe fresh air. She inhaled the world around her deeply, and then parted her lips to release a refreshing sigh as she exhaled. Yet, rather than a sigh, a violent cough threw itself from her mouth. She bent over in attempt to rid herself of whatever her body was rejecting. Catching her breathe, Raquel unclenched her eyes and stood back up, her hand resting on her now aching chest. Yet the ache was nothing compared to the pain overwhelming her mind as her eyes took in her surroundings. She took a few steps forward, emerging from the depths of the alley way into the populated main street. Her vision circumscribed the area around her taking note of the replacement of the street's vehicles with pedestrians, the tattered rags their bodies occupied, the grime and dirt contaminating every surface, and the sewage water pooling in the streets. Raquel's nose was suddenly overpowered with the stench of rotting garbage, lack of hygiene, and pollution. She began walking through the people crowding the streets, searching aimlessly for some explanation. Yet all she found were endless noises and chatter. She avoided the flying spit and teeth of those yelling as she walked past them and the flying limbs of those fighting in the street with no intervention of authority. The sounds of birds chirping were replaced with the endless racquet of arguing adults and squeals of playing children. They splashed carelessly in the polluted puddles of sewage water, some even taking handfuls of it to their mouths. Gaunt men in a circle were stooped on their knees grinning their toothless and rotten smiles as they rolled makeshift die and threw various makeshift blades and tools into the wage pot in the middle. As she continued walking, Raquel looked confused at the multiple rusted and dented vehicles parked sloppily along the sides of the road, some atop of each other. Everything was was decayed and filthy, as though overcome by an apocalyptic power. This world was one Raquel was unfamiliar with. It differed the one she vaguely remembered, one whose impoverished areas flourished in comparison to the one she currently was in. She didn't want to be there.

Suddenly the loud shrill of a giant bell rang through the city. Raquel had to cover her ears at the overwhelming sound. Yet the pedestrians surrounding her stopped in response, their eyes drawn by the large tower with a large digital screen on all four sides. It's base in the center of town, with it's high altitude it could be seen from the furthest distances within the cities bounds. Raquel's eyes followed the focus of those around her, landing on the digital clock. "6:00:10 PM" she read as it continued counting seconds. She squinted. Reading the smaller text above the time "9/23/2016." Realizing that she had just read the date, Raquel was breathless for a moment attempting to take in the information she had just seen. The last date she consciously remembered was January 1,2012, though the significance of the date she was still unsure of. Suddenly the crowd of pedestrians around her shuck her to consciousness as she realized she was being pushed by the wave of eager people. The way they were shouting with excitement was almost barbaric and savage, a character she had never seen in such a large mass of people at once. Unsure of where everyone was headed, Raquel offered no resistance floating in the waves of people. Soon a giant, white screen was in sight. The large mass of people waiting excitingly before it reminded her of Woodstock: an event she always wished she could attend the likes of but not necessarily in this circumstance. Soon a black and white countdown was plastered on the screen as the pedestrians loudly counted down along with it. Raquel was largely perplexed by what was going on, until a live broadcast of an arena event graced the screen. It was similar to the Sportscenter programs she remembered watching with unknown individuals. It showed the faces of two individuals, their names labeled below them. The first, named Julius Markswith, was a gaunt Caucasian male who appeared to be in his early thirties. His jumpy stature, green hued skin, and scabby claw marks atop his bald head made it evident that he was either a druggie or just simply insane; everyone here seemed to be. The other was an Asian looking female with a muscular stature, named Jade Wynn. Her seemingly calm and menacing nature was familiar to Raquel. She was unsure why though.

* * *

The arena echoed with the cheers and yells of viewers as the announcer's voice vibrated through the air, "And the verdict: Both parties are guilty of 3 counts of shoplifting, 2 counts of assault, and 2 counts of manslaughter. Both are sentenced to a battle to the death at..." The voice rang dramatically with increased emphasis through the ears of the multiple bloodthirsty enthusiasts in the stands. "Survival Games!" spilled through their mouths in over violent anticipation as they shook one another and gouged their own eyes from their sockets in the frenzy. The announcer began counting down, "Three," the decibels of the sound waves increased in magnitude and sped violently circling the opponents, "Two," the blood within Opponent Markswith's arteries collided in agitation with it's walls as it pulsated visibly against his skin "And... One!"

His filth infested feet pounded furiously against the gravel and sand as his lanky, yet muscled arms spread exposing his multiple disease infested scars and yellowing jagged nails. His mouth spat forward a battle cry in desperate declaration and yearning for survival. As he charged, Opponent Wynn released her breath calmly, gracefully caressing the air with her limbs as she set herself into a fighting position. Approaching her, Markswith planted his foot and launched himself utilizing his sprinting momentum with full intention of grabbing her by the face. His technique was savage with motivation to hook his fingers into any orifice available, preferably the eye sockets, and cracking her skull with a slam against the ground. It was admittedly passionate and relentless, but sloppy and flawed in comparison to Wynn's. As he swung his arms in an attempt of grasping, she leaned her right arm over to her left side with tension pulsating through her leg muscles. In perfect timing, she sprang blocking and swiping Markswith's arms with her right arm and then simultaneously kicking him in the face with her left leg, forcing him to fall to the ground. Rather than following her instinct to strike his form relentlessly, Wynn stood for a moment awaiting his retaliation. Markswith pushed himself up, cracking his neck and spitting out blood, as he re stabilized, evidently reevaluating the opponent he underestimated. He stepped towards Wynn and slowly accelerated as he began to swing and jab his arms in combat, while Wynn blocked and attempted her own strikes as appropriate. Getting caught in a stalemate, Markswith's appearance became more foreboding than before, his eyes bulging and in complete eye contact with Wynn and his rotten smile smeared across his face. Suddenly, Markswith took the opportunity to jab Wynn quickly at the side, which she merely winced at. He took this opportunity of momentary imbalance for another on her other side simultaneously. As Wynn began to anger she began jabbing and punching more furiously, throwing in additional kicks. As she occupied herself with the offensive, Markswith suddenly leaned back and dropped his body to kick Wynn's feet from under her. Though this surprised her, Wynn simply roll flipped backwards away from him as she landed. With the increased distance, both opponents stared each other down for a moment analyzing what they had just assessed from battle. Wynn in particular battled with herself, having promised herself that she would be more noble in her aggressive encounters and less relentless. She didn't want to fall subject to the blood thirsty society she was now surrounded by. Yet the stakes in this situation were higher than her conscious and pride: it was her very mortality. She could not afford to show anymore mercy especially since it was clear that those ideals didn't apply to her opponent. Taking the initiative, Wynn took one step forward as Markswith did the same. She took another, as did he, and they both began sprinting towards one another. With higher skill, they engaged in combat once again, each occasionally succeeding in actual contact with one another. Markswith's sneer infuriated Wynn as she stared at him intently while in battle. It was menacing; it made a mockery of her very existence seeing no value for her life or those in it. This needed to end: now. Yet, Markswith beat her to it as he suddenly sprung up in the air ready to dropkick her to unconsciousness at the very least. Refusing to be defeated, Wynn ambitiously withdrew the blades she had hidden in the holsters beneath her rags. Crossing the blades in front of her, she blocked his leg from reaching her, slicing deeply into his leg in the process. Blood splattered like rain upon her face. It was refreshing, granting her a rush of adrenaline that she hadn't experienced in a long time. She showed no mercy for his blood retched cries as she turned swiftly twisting his leg as he came into contact with the ground. She stood a moment, basking in the increased cheers of the crowd. Wynn viciously grabbed the shirt collar of Markwith's rags lifting him up in the air like a trophy to be admired by viewers. After dramatically scanning the crowd in their unhindered frenzy, Wynn grasped the blade in one hand greedily as she tossed Markswith's figure much like that of a volleyball and swung her blade into the path. She spiked it into his neck slamming his body to the ground. She couldn't help but grin at the now pathetically pleading look on his face. How ironic. Taking joy in his pain, Wynn twisted the the blade in his neck, feeding the crevices of the ground with an increased flow of blood. As he released his final wheeze, Wynn ripped her blade from him savagely wiping it along her rags and placing it back in her holsters. The announcer's voice returned as he declared, "And the survivor is... Jade Wynn!" She basked gloriously standing tall as the cheers uplifted her name. She breathed deeply in the scent of victory, disregarding the malicious nature of it.

The sudden presence of two armored men awoke Jade from her self praise. She watched arrogantly as Markswith's mangled body was dragged through one tunnel which held the butcher's quarters. Not long afterwards, another two men came into the center of the arena where she was standing. She eyed them suspiciously, until grins similar to her own were plastered on their faces, indicating their approval and even admiration of her handiwork. The corner of her lips turned up a bit as she followed the armored men down another tunnel. The laughter and excitement for the fulfillment of the crowd's malicious delights soon dissipated as the dim lighting of the tunnel replaced it along with her sense of reality. She began to reflect on her actions. Yes, she had no choice but to end his life if she wished to live, yet the method in which it was accomplished- It was barbaric and out of her character... her reformed character. She had given up a lifestyle driven by such madness long ago for good reason and never intended to return to it. Yet, the same attitude had just infiltrated her mind and actions. Guilt began to well up in her throat forming a ball ready to choke her, yet Jade forced herself to swallow it. She still had her pride and she would never release that. As they reached the end of the corridor, one guard stepped towards the door, unlocking the various rusty iron locks it was secured with. Regardless of the actions she would regret, Jade was simply satisfied to get out alive. As the heavy iron door creaked open, she stepped forward. As she peered inside she became aware that the door led not into an alley of some sort but an isolated room with decayed sheets of metal acting as the wall. The only thing occupying it was a chair. Suddenly, another figure entered from a less visible door across the room. As they stepped into the dim lighting, Jade could see that he was also armored, but more heavily as though he needed protection from something at all times: something cold and metal which was revealed to be laying on a table as a brighter light was flicked on. Suddenly, the two men accompanying her, grabbed both of Jade's arms tightly forcing her into the room. She struggled furiously, kicking and attempting to head butt them, but their armor absorbed all of the brunt force of her attacks. They forcefully slammed her into the chair, automatically securing her with metal clasps activated by a remote. She shouted furiously, "What is this, I won! I demand you give me my freedom!"

Yet the heavily armored man simply chuckled as he grabbed a pistol from the table. "Ah Jade Wynn," he loaded and cocked his gun, "With today's declining meat supply, that's not quite how it works anymore."

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty then, well this is a story I've been developing for a while, so yeah here it is. As you can see this chapter was focused mostly on establishing setting so not all chapters will be all description like this one.

There are little differences in this universe that I will address when I come to the chapters where I need to, but basically just know that all events of Season 1 have occurred, but none of the Season 2 events have. But the Season 2 characters **do** exist. Just thought I'd clear that up.

I want to be upfront and let all know that there **will** be character deaths, which is why the story might change ratings later. Anyway since the fate of some is still undecided, if there is a certain character you would like to survive lemme know in a review (primarily with season 2 characters and some villains) and your wish may just come to pass.

And one thing I want to point out is that just in case there's any confusion, Raquel is not a robot or anything. I just like using metaphors and whatnot to get across an idea (of her slow awakening in this case)

Antiways, I believe that is all. Please Review, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic

* * *

Raquel stared morbidly at the battle on the giant white screen. It disgusted her how the people around her enjoyed it as a recreational activity. What drove them to such an extreme level of insanity? In no desire to witness another punch, Raquel turned around pushing through the overexcited and energetic crowd of people. She felt slightly disgusted at the filth and rotten flecks of saliva coming into contact with her skin as she elbowed through the resistance. Slightly falling forward as the sea of people spat her out, she readjusted herself attempting to dust her jumper free of the contamination of human contact.

She looked around her into the less populated roads diverging into other areas of the city, unsure of where to turn. Ensuring herself that fate would guide her in the right direction, Raquel decided to venture into the one most peopled. She eyed her surroundings as each footstep splashed sewage water into the air. She turned her attention to the excited squeal of youth. They were role-playing, turning their perspectives into ones of fictional characters. Confident and carefree smiles graced their smudged faces, as they battled with one another. Walking slowly as she observed them, Raquel smiled to herself reflecting on the power of youth and innocence. It granted it's holders internal peace and happiness that overpowered their awareness of their unfortunate lifestyles. As they twirled in their original fighting combos, one suddenly "jabbed" the other with a stick painted green. He giggled as the "injured" flopped to the ground dramatically sticking his tongue out in indication of death.

The "aggressor" sighed and whispered "Hey not yet, it wouldn't be that easy to kill him"

"Oh yeah," realizing his mistake the fallen stuck his tongue in his mouth and leaned his head up in a supposed strain "You won't get away with this"

The aggressor walked around his form and picked up his head attempting a macabre laugh, "Oh Superman, I think you forgot who's the enemy here. I don't have to get away with anything" He then quickly ran the stick across the others throat.

Raquel stroked the bottom of her lip as the name rang with familiarity to her. She knew the individual they spoke of; she was just unsure of how or from where.

The fallen grasped his throat in supposed desperation until he fell limp and _then_ stuck his tongue out.

"I win" he giggled triumphantly.

"Of course you did, you got to be the Libertarian" he popped up suddenly from his dying bed.

"Well I'll be the Martian this time"

The other lit up excitedly, gasping "Yes! I'll go get my flamethrower!"

Raquel looked bothered as the kid returned with a torch as they began battling once again. The Martian... Martian Manhunter; he was familiar as well. Raquel groaned silently as she was disturbed by the entire premise of their game. It's one thing to "kill of" fictional characters, but real people that she knew? There was something mentally and tragically wrong with the people here, and at that moment Raquel wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as she could.

* * *

Raquel had been walking for miles now and it was taking a toll on her body. Her feet and legs hurt and she was starting to get a migraine. The view of the dead crunched grass and the sepia toned sky didn't help her either. It just made her feel nauseous. Of course on top of all of that she had to pee. She veered toward the few remaining buildings in the deserted edges of town that she was now in. They all appeared old and unused with no lighting or running water. She wouldn't find a working bathroom in any of them. Nonetheless she took the route she always hated to. Turning into an alley she quickly squatted and took care of her business. After she was done she began to depart, when something reflective caught her eye. It was a large shard of a mirror. She sat against the brick wall and looked into it, not out of vanity but in hope of better understanding. Her hair, it was longer than she remembered, being down to her shoulders. It made her reflect on how she always preferred it short since it was more manageable. A memory came to her, reminding her of how her sister, Della, used to nag her about it, wanting to grow it out "long and pretty". She smiled as she remembered her hometown of Dakota. She wondered how everyone was getting along there. Then she thought of her mentor Icon. She smiled as she remembered some of the various fights they had, not necessarily with villains but with each other over their radical difference in political beliefs, Raquel being more liberal. She missed him regardless, seeing as he was like a father to her.

She grabbed her arm as her body reminded her of her grazed limb. The bleeding was only minimal but it dried against her arm. She could only hope it wouldn't get infected since her surroundings were too unsanitary to do anything about it. Her eyes traced the other scars on her body. She noticed a series of marks across her side. She recalled the mission she got it on: She was chasing after Poison Ivy as she tried to escape. She decided to block Raquel with multiple vines flying in her direction. Raquel attempted to activate her inertia force field, but one of the vines struck her side before it was completely up, it's thorns slashing her. It didn't hurt too much as the slashes weren't that deep but upon her return, Miss Martian completely freaked and panicked about her belief of her friends potential demise. Raquel laughed to herself as she recalled M'gann and her escalated emotions.

She glanced at the reflection of her face, noticing a mark on her forehead. After deciphering it's origin, Raquel suddenly exploded in giggles at her memory. Robin was siting in front of the television while Wally was watching it from the kitchen. In boredom Wally threw a soda can at Robin only for it to be caught and deflected with Robin's quick reflexes. Wally deflected it back and it quickly became a game of "Dont Let the Can Touch the Floor". Of course an unexpecting Raquel walked through them distracted by the book in her hands. Completely enthralled in the game, Wally and Robin were unaware of her entrance until the can collided with her head. After she fell backwards, they both ran to her exploding in apologies and guilt hoping she wasn't angry at them. Though she bled a little from the scratch it left, Raquel couldn't help but laugh as they helped her off of the floor. Her giggles echoed through the alley,the brick walls reflecting it clearly as if they were eager to finally hear the rarity of laughter. Her mind drifted to the entire team: Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Connor, Wally, and even Red Arrow. She wondered how they were doing, and what they had done with their lives while she was... "asleep".

Her vision interrupted her serene thoughts as she noticed a deep scar on her neck. She recognized the blade mark, that it wasn't from a slice but a plunge of restriction doubled with the pressure of a struggle of her own. Her stomach twisted as dark thoughts entered her mind. They were like scrambled puzzle pieces stuck in an enigma yet yearning to be solved. In the back of her mind was the completed picture taunting her but she couldn't shove her way into her mind's depths. All she could decipher was an ominous feeling, as though her memories were telling her that some catastrophic event occurred. Her mind wouldn't allow her to know though. She began to fear for the well being of her friends, wondering what had become of them. As she stroked the scar on her neck she worried for her own well being. Where did she get this scar that her mind couldn't recollect? Who gave it to her? Why didn't she remember anything or even know where she was? Agitation rising in her throat, Raquel grunted and threw the glass at the wall across from her. Her eyes followed its combusting pieces, she noticed an old, rustic license plate bent and corroded across from her. Carefully crawling towards it she turned it to visibility reading "San Fransisco, California." Raquel returned to her original spot and buried her face in her hands muffling to herself, "Ive never even been here in my life. How the hell-" Suddenly a loud clang rang through the street. Picking herself up, Raquel peeked over the side of the building only to see two struggling figures slip into the next alley.

Raquel began walking down the street cautiously towards them, until she heard a scream for help. Raquel's footsteps quickly turned into strides as she ran towards the alley the two occupied. She didn't care if she didn't have her inertia belt and seemed to be the one at a disadvantage here, she refused to sit by and let this happen.

As she entered the alley, she caught sight of the man viciously ripping the clothing of a young woman off her body, hungrily exclaiming "Oh I'm gonna eat well tonight, for once"

Disgusted, Raquel ran towards them to aid the defenseless woman. "Hey!" she yelled only to be ignored. She angrily grabbed the collar of the man and pulled him off of the woman. She slammed him up against the wall, while asking the woman, "Are you okay ma'am?"

As Raquel turned her head towards the woman she was suddenly knocked back by a kick to the stomach. The woman grabbed the man and unearthed a blade from her jacket jamming it into the man's throat.

Raquel looked horrifically before her, perplexed by what had just happened, "Wha-"

"Go away! This meal is mine!" The woman savagely tore off the man's clothing and sliced his stomach to gut him, allowing his loins to spill into the alley.

Raquel stood still, her face frozen in complete shock. Had life really gotten that hard to where people were _eating _other people? This type of lifestyle Raquel had only seen in movies, but she never fathomed that she would encounter it in real life. Her breathing increased as she began to panic. Her eyes welled with tears, crying being something that she rarely did. She felt as though she was about to gag, her insides forcing their way up her throat. With no regard or care for the multiple killings like these going on around her, Raquel picked herself up and fled. She ran as fast as she could, looking at every building for a source of refuge. She slammed her body against every door trying desperately to get it open, but her efforts proved futile.

She began to lose hope until she reached the front door of the last building in sight. It was seemingly abandoned like all the others, seeming just as unpromising as well. Yet nonetheless, Raquel gave one last push to the door with the last remnant of her strength. As she pushed through, she fell into darkness as the door opened. Lifting herself off of the ground, she closed the door behind her and walked slowly into the open space. It appeared to be... an old lobby, complete with old turned over benches, chairs, and a check in counter. Raquel continue past it into a door marked "Stairs". She walked cautiously up the winding steps, paranoid about the noises echoing obnoxiously through the building. Wanting to be able to escape easily if needed, Raquel chose to venture into the first available floor. She opened the door to the dark corridor lined with multiple doors on each side. It was darker than the first floor, the only lighting being the miniscule rays of the setting sun peaking through the small spaces of the blocked window at the end of the hall. As she passed each one, Raquel gently tapped each door, checking if they were unlocked and available for her vacancy. As she gently pushed each one, she got discouraged seeing as none of them would open. She hoped desperately that she wouldn't have to go a floor higher. Suddenly, Raquel heard a creaking sound from the door she was attempting to open. Pushing a little harder as she turned the knob, the door opened allowing her inside. She stepped slowly within it, eyes locked on the view of the setting sun shining through the crevices of the closed blinds. Raquel smiled a little as it made her feel some ounce of hope among all of this jarring adversity she was facing.

As she continued further inside, Raquel noticed creaks in the floor. She assumed it to be from the weight of her steps until she looked down and realized her footsteps were not in sync with them. Turning rapidly, all she could see was the door suddenly close behind her and a figure grab her roughly and pin her against the wall. Raquel felt something sharp against her neck.

"Password" they whispered.

"What?"

The figure shoved her harder against the wall, "Password"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just looking for a place to sta-"

"If you don't know the password, you will be assumed a thief and executed immediately"

"C'mon I didn't know, can't you just let me-"

"Password" the figure shoved harder and pressed the blade further in contact with her skin.

Raquel's voice began to break as she defiantly fought back the tears welling up in her eyes once again. She always assumed she was strong but this world was eating her up and spitting her out and this is how she would end, "I-i-"

"I will only ask once more," the figure pulled out a flash light and shined it in Raquel's face, "Passw-" The figure's grip loosened a little as they gained visibility of Raquel's face. They seemed to whisper something to themselves. Raquel looked blankly at the masked figure, confused on why she was just spared. "What is your name" they asked.

"It's Raquel" her voice shook a little in uncertainty of her future.

The figure then violently grabbed her arm, commanding "Come with me"

Raquel reluctantly followed the figure out of the room. They rushed through the corridor back to the steps, winding continuously until they reached the top floor. She began to feel dizzy until they rammed through the door into another even darker corridor. Her arm clenched tightly, Raquel had to run a little to keep up with the figure's furiously eager pace. The last thing she would accept is to be dragged; she still had too much pride for that. Suddenly, Raquel was snatched into a door that the figure unlocked and opened. The figure threw her forward and closed the door behind them.

Raquel looked up from the carpet she was thrown onto. She peered up at the two other masked figures illuminated only by the dim lighting of a single old light bulb. They looked visibly surprised behind the fabric covering their faces.

The largest one was the first to speak up, "What is this?"

"Tell them your name," the initial figure lifted her roughly by the arm slightly pushing her towards them, "your full name." Their fists clenched and unclenched with uneasy anxiety.

Raquel snatched her arm irritably from the initial figure before moving her glare towards the other two,"Raquel. Raquel Ervin"

The initial figure spoke to the other two again, "Please tell me I'm crazy or I'm wrong. Anything" the shake in the figure's voice and their mannerisms made it evident to Raquel that this emotional aggressor was female. Her voice hitched in denial as she questioned the other two,"is this really who I think it is?"

The taller figure stepped towards Raquel followed by the shorter one. The first examined her face turning it side to side. The second went even as far as to smell her. Raquel cringed at their intrusion.

After stepping back for a moment both appeared visibly upset, the shorter one settling into a seat and groping his head. The female remained by the door anxious in anticipation. The tallest figure paced in circles for a moment. Raquel relaxed for a moment before beginning to ask,"who are-"

Suddenly the tallest one ran towards her pinning her to the wall commanding,"Who are you"

"I told you, I'm Raq-"

"Listen to me," he shouted as he pounded his fist on the wall behind her," We are not to be toyed with. What is your real name"

"Raquel!" she shouted irritably. As he continued with the same damn question her anger rose considerably. There was only so much aggression she could tolerate. She began searching for anything in her pocket she could use as a weapon.

Yet of course, the man noticed and snatched her hand from the depths of her pocket suspiciously. As he opened his mouth to threaten her, his expression drastically changed when he looked at the supposed "weapon" clenched in her hand.

Noticing how his tightened grip released, Raquel followed his gaze to her hand. It was a simple rope bracelet beaded with gray pearls and shells. She didn't realize it was in her pocket until that moment. She didn't even know where it came from or who it belonged to. The only thing she did recognize was her appeal to it's simplistic beauty: one that she felt nostalgic for.

The man took the bracelet in his gloved hand and slid it over Raquel's wrist before backing away from her. Raquel rubbed her wrist as she was overwhelmed by the flooding of emotional euphoria in the room. The female had her mouth covered for a moment beginning to hyperventilate. Raquel was perplexed about what was going on, until the female approached her.

"Raquel," she whimpered before whipping off her mask, "It's me, Zatanna"

Raquel suddenly broke her defensive composure, releasing tears of relief. "Zatanna" she whispered out as they both rushed to embrace each other in a desperate hug. Raquel was beginning to think she was all alone in this corrupt world, but now she had finally found some refuge.

Once they broke away from each other, Raquel turned towards the other two. The shorter one stepped forward, pulling off his mask and revealing himself to be Garfield. Shaking her hand and pulling her in a hug he said,"It's good to have you back, Raquel."

Raquel embraced him back with mutual feelings. She had forgotten about how he had joined the team a year or two after they had defeated the Light, after being trained extensively by both M'gann and her uncle.

With one unknown remaining, Raquel turned towards the tallest figure. He was pacing back and forth, overly anxious. After a long excruciating moment, he finally ripped his mask from his head, "Raquel..." he stepped towards her.

Raquel gasped in dramatic relief, flailing a bit as she ran towards him,"Kaldur!" She grasped his neck as he pulled her closer to him with his embrace. Her held her tightly for dear life as she hung onto him with passionate desperation.

"I thought you were dead."

* * *

A/N: This is a little shorter than I wanted it, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I went out of town. I'll be updating by Friday night (6/29) at the latest though. And for those unaware, Della, is actually Rocket's sister; I didn't make it up or anything. Just thought I'd point that out. Anyways thanks for reading. Please take time to press that pretty blue button down there and review if you don't mind ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic

* * *

The final ray of the disappearing Sun struck Garfield's peripheral vision, forcing him to jerk his head towards its appearance through the small crevice of the boarded window. His nose twitched as he sniffed the decreasing smell of burning skin against hot pavement. Regardless of his partners' preoccupation with the excitement of a revived comrade, Garfield couldn't let his guard down. He had to tend to his duties for a reason.

As Garfield slipped out of the room, Raquel squeezed Kaldur in their prolonged embrace before letting go. She swiped her hands over her face, removing the remnants of her tears and sighed as she looked at both Kaldur and Zatanna for a moment, "I – you guys –" She couldn't fathom the words to explain her relief. "You guys have no idea how extremely thankful I am to have found you guys. I can't even- aghhh!"

Zatanna smiled and reluctantly let herself giggle at her returned friend, "We completely understand. No need to explain."

Kaldur drifted back into a seat as he smiled at her, "What has become of you over the years?"

Raquel looked up at the ceiling and flopped both hands by her side, "I honestly have no idea. I just woke up today with no knowledge of where I was and-"

All three looked towards the door as Garfield returned, closing and shoving the door behind him, "It's a quarter till 8. Time to close up shop."

Returning from his moment of serendipity, Kaldur stood with an authoritative posture, "All entrances outside are locked and bounded?"

Garfield nodded as he latched and locked the multiple iron belts and locks over the room door. After finally flipping the door handle's lock vertically, he then rushed over to the lone coffee table in the living room area. He pulled out a burlap sack from his coat pocket and began brushing the coal pieces scattered on the table into the sack. Back in the bedroom, Kaldur was doing the same with packages of meat product while Zatanna with random metal and wooden tools in the kitchen. Raquel stepped back silently out of the way as they gathered their belongings, until all made their way into the kitchen.

Perplexed, Raquel followed them. Zatanna and Garfield stepped back as Kaldur stepped towards the refrigerator. His muscles bulging through his long-sleeved shirt, Kaldur pulled the back corner towards him. Being rested on a rotating board, the refrigerator swung slowly towards him, revealing a doorway underneath it. As Kaldur held the refrigerator out of the way, Garfield stepped forward and twisted the doorway open, it swinging underneath to reveal a pole installed to the side of the hole. After securing his burlap sack tightly across his body, Garfield slipped down, grabbed tightly onto the pole and slid 6 stories down the hole's depths. Once his landing was confirmed, Zatanna followed behind. Kaldur then looked towards Raquel, whose face was very expressive in showing confusion. Raquel raised a brow questioningly as he motioned for her to slide down next. Kaldur then sighed, "There's nothing down there but Zatanna and Garfield. I'll be right behind you." Still uncomfortable about falling to the unknown, Raquel reluctantly succumbed and slid to the bottom. After having assurance that his friends were safely at the bottom, Kaldur began sliding the refrigerator back as he dipped inside the hole and gripped the pole. Scooting down a bit, he supported himself with his right arm and legs, as his left arm was preoccupied with swinging the fridge back in place and latching the hole door back up.

Raquel scanned the damp and molded concrete and brick surfaces of the underground tunnel the four now occupied. After Kaldur had reached the bottom, Zatanna started down the only path before her, their exit from the hotel being at one of the tunnel's ends. Garfield, Raquel, and Kaldur walked quietly and at a distance behind her allowing her no disruptions from her concentration. Zatanna took one step after another, closing her eyes and scanning the air with the graceful circular flow of her hands. Suddenly she stopped and turned to the wall to her right, reciting the words, "Nepo egarots." In response to her command, one of the large bricks in the wall, projected itself from the others, revealing its hollowed form with a few items inside. All four stepped towards it, Zatanna and Kaldur putting their respective sacks inside. Garfield handed his to Kaldur, who then took half of the coal and added it to another sack in the brick compartment. Kaldur then split the remaining half into three portions, giving one to Zatanna and the other to Garfield. He then looked at Raquel and offered her half of his own portion. Raquel was unsure of the reason for and value of the coal, but she decided to accept it graciously with a smile.

Raquel tossed the coal in her hand for a moment, before asking in a whisper, "What's up with the coal?"

"Its our loot," Garfield responded as he shoved his rations in his large coat pockets.

"It's the new accepted currency: capital mandated and all," Zatanna explained before closing the brick compartment, "Esolc egarots."

Before Raquel could question any further, they were on the move again. Garfield, Kaldur, and Zatanna were all silent as they continued their walk through the tunnel; a notion Raquel felt was best to mirror. Though she was grateful to have found her friends, she felt as though she was even more confused than she was before. All that she had seen since she woke up continued to make little to no sense.

Raquel gained sight of a metal ladder as they approached the tunnel's end. Her friends seemed to notice it also as they began fixing themselves in response. Garfield shifted his skin tone to that of a Caucasian's and his tail to non-existence. Zatanna tore her white gloves from her hands and tossed them in the air whispering, "Raeppasid" as they vanished with a puff of dust. Kaldur pulled a skull cap over his blonde hair and patted his arms, neck, and hands, making sure that his sleeves, turtleneck, and gloves covered his Atlantean traits. All three then secured their masks in their respective pockets, making sure they were present if needed, for reasons unknown to Raquel.

Reaching the end, Garfield gripped the ladder, climbing silently with his light footing. As he reached the top, he looked back at Kaldur for approval. After seeing the nod of his head, Garfield, pushed the heavy metal cover at the top up a bit, peeking through its crevice as amber lighting spilled through it. Her eyes accustomed to the dark abyss of the tunnel, Raquel squinted away from the seemingly blinding light. After a moment of checking for lingering pedestrians, Garfield closed the metal, looking back at the others as he flashed a "thumbs up" sign. After Kaldur nodded, Garfield pushed the metal up and to the side completely opening the hole for him to lift himself through.

Garfield gave a final pulsating push with his arms as he sprang from the sewage hole into the black pavement of the street. He bent down grabbing Zatanna's hand and then Raquel's helping them one after the other onto the street. After Kaldur pulled himself through, he slid the metal sewage cover back over the hole, securing it into place by a stomp of his foot. Raquel scanned the decayed road where they stood. She thought of her surroundings' cryptic beauty as its damp streets reflected the amber street lighting as though it were a river. Raquel followed the others as they departed down the abandoned road. She felt as though she were walking on water; like she still had some remnant of power left. Her mind drifted to her inertia belt. She had forgotten its existence; that it was the source of her power. She crossed her arms at her thoughts, reviewing her experiences of the day. She hated feeling so powerless; she was raised to be more than a mere damsel. She was supposed to be a formidable force to any of those that opposed her, but she had been demoted. Raquel grimaced at the absence of her inertia belt and the feeling of defenselessness that came with it.

The street's dim lighting increased as they reached a more populated part of town. As they approached, the road was increasingly aligned with makeshift vendor carts and market stands. Lines of small bulbed lighting crossed from building to building, giving the market area an ironically whimsical appearance. Raquel supposed that everyone still needed some kind of euphoria every now and then. As they passed specific vendors, the group dispersed, Garfield drifting towards a tools and weaponry stand and Zatanna towards a medical supplies stand. Raquel remained with Kaldur as it appeared he was drifting towards the food stands. In light of the day's events, Raquel had forgotten her appetite as it reminded her loquaciously of its presence. Hearing the loud grumble, Kaldur looked at her and smirked, a gesture she could only giggle to herself to in response.

As they came to their first stand, Raquel scanned the vegetable and fruits offered. She grimaced as she felt their wrinkled and discolored forms, "You have anything… fresher?"

The vendor seemed slightly insulted as he glared at Raquel, "This is the best you're going to find Sweet Cheeks."

Raquel hated nicknames like that, especially coming from a repulsive, rotting toothed stranger off of the street. Was it so hard to simply answer the question? Yet, before Raquel could retort, Kaldur pulled her lightly away from the vendor and stepped towards him. "Just place our order" he asked with a sincere face as he handed a few chosen produce to him. Raquel and Kaldur stood silently as the vendor bagged and weighed the produce. Kaldur appeared to be in a daze, staring off into space. Raquel looked at him unsure of whether she was flattered or insulted by his slightly protective actions. It was apparent that he had taken it upon himself to protect his friends as a leader, but he seemed more forceful and almost oppressive on Zatanna and now her. It was as though the world had taken ten steps back and men didn't believe women could take care of themselves anymore. Maybe there was a reason.

"5 nuggets," the vendor interrupted her thoughts as he requested the payment. Kaldur then fished 5 average sized pieces of coal out of his pocket and handed it to the vendor. After accepting the produce, Kaldur and Raquel proceeded down the merchants street.

"So… coal is like the world's form of money now," Raquel questioned.

"Indeed, it is in great abundance in spite of the years' extreme economic downturn. Therefore the government has mandated its use as the new accepted form of currency."

Raquel nodded her head in understanding. Paper money people had used in prior years were made of cotton and in some instances paper from trees. She had noticed the lack of crops and flora around but she had assumed it was this specific area. Apparently she was wrong.

They soon approached a meat stand. The stand looked gruesome as its top and bottom wire lines were lined with hooks of blood soaked meat. As Raquel and Kaldur scanned the racks, Raquel noticed that they all appeared to be the same in her opinion, yet the top racks were priced exceptionally higher than the bottom ones. Open to ask any question that came to mind, Raquel questioned, "Why are these twice the price of those" pointing to the top and then the bottom racks, "they're all beef aren't they?"

This earned her strange looks from both the vendor and Kaldur. The vendor simply grinned at what he assumed was Raquel's joking manner. Raquel's curiosity still had not changed nonetheless.

"I will acquire this one" Kaldur pointed to one of the lower racks of meat after stroking his chin in thought. The vendor unhooked the meat slab and pulled it into his stand to be weighed.

"Wait" Raquel requested. She was always relentless if her questions went unanswered, "Can I see that, and one of those?" She pointed to the slab in hand and one of the top racks also. Kaldur looked at her perplexed and unsure of her intentions. After being handed both slabs, Raquel examined it greedily in search for a distinction between the two to justify the extreme price difference. "They're exactly the same. I don't understand the price difference"

The vendor merely smirked at her search for answers, "Well they both include the breasts, ribs, and abdominals, but this one is good old average homosapien while this baby has some meta." He pointed to the lower and then the higher priced as he explained.

Yet, unfamiliar with the terms of the meat trade, Raquel simply scrunched her face in confusion. She examined the expensive slab again, until her eye caught sight of a deep mark on its breast. It was distinctive and familiar, as though she had seen it multiple times before. "Wait what?" she asked for further clarification.

The dealer laughed in amusement, yet Raquel had trouble finding the humor in it. He leaned forward resting his body on his elbows as he broke it down for her. "Alright listen kid, this here," he gestured his hands towards the less expensive first, "is just your every day simple human." Raquel blinked widely at what she had just been told, disgusted by the carcass in her hands. Yet, his explanation was not complete. The vendor then gestured towards the more expensive slab, "But this baby here is a nice hardy meta! Straight off the rib cage of…"

The vendor took a moment to look at the slab's tag. Raquel then looked at Kaldur whose expression revealed his annoyance and even anger with the conversation, one that he was harboring and refusing to unleash. Raquel then looked again at the mark on the breast of the meat slab. Her memory pushed itself to the forefront of her consciousness, occupying her attention for the moment:

* * *

_Whispered laughter filled the dark air of the house, as they grabbed everything seemingly valuable in sight. Raquel and her friends had little to nothing to occupy their time with, so their boredom resorted in crime and thievery. Her friends were in the living room, grabbing the typical electronic valuables, and even breaking things just for the rush of adrenaline. Yet, Raquel's attention was occupied by the bookshelves of the house's study. It had an expansive collection of African Diaspora, such that one could not have easy access to in most, if not all, public or school libraries. She was fascinated by the culture and history before her as her finger tips graced the leather spines of each book. _

_Suddenly her boyfriend, Noble, rushed into the study hugging_ _Raquel's waist from behind, "You don't want nothin' babe?"_

_She rested her arms over his, though her mind was still occupied, "I'm still looking"_

"_Well hurry up. We'll be out soon" Noble left the study, returning to the living room where the rest of their friends had been._

_Raquel returned her attention to the bookshelves. From her multiple writing classes in school, she was well aware that in order to be a great writer, you had to study the legends before you. Yet, such a luxury was never afforded to her or anyone in her community seeing as they were from Paris Island, the most impoverished and crime ridden area of Dakota City. The opportunity to access that knowledge she always yearned for was now in her hands. The lighting in the room being little to none, Raquel chose randomly, pulling the corner of a single book lightly. She held the thick leather in her hands, until her concentration was broken by the loud sound of broken glass, causing her to drop the book in surprise. _

_Raquel ran into the living room, "What the hell are you-" yet she couldn't complete her sentence as she noticed the departure of most of her friends, all because of the return of the homeowner, Augustus Freeman IV. The only one besides Rocket left was Noble. She wanted to run, yet she refused to leave him there. Noble was standing in front of Freeman, assured that simply running away would be of no help. As Freeman moved towards him, Raquel sprung to help defend Noble until he pulled a blade from his back pocket. Noble launched towards Freeman slicing him in the chest and then sprinting out of the door. Freeman fell over as he groped his chest. Raquel froze. All they had wanted to do was bust vases and furniture up and maybe take a few things, but potentially murdering someone was never part of the plan. Raquel stepped towards Freeman's bent over form, "Oh my God… Please, ar- are you okay?"_

_Freeman's said nothing, but just breathed slowly, each inhale and exhale jarring Raquel's composure. After a long moment of this, Freeman slowly stood, "I am fine. You on the other hand-"_

"_I am so sorry. I promise I didn't take anything"_

"_You're trespassing"_

"_I know, I don't know why I did it. We were just bored and-" her panicky 15 year old eyes began to water as she ran out of words. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to jail and her chances of being a successful writer were slimming._

"_That's what's wrong with you damn kids today. You don't know what to do with yourselves!" Freeman crossed him arms as he ranted, trying to decide what to do with her._

_Raquel stayed silent, and looked down at her feet for a long moment before lifting her eyes to his. She eyed the seeping blood on his suit jacket, "You're still bleeding"_

"_I know" Freeman's demeanor cooled a little as his mind recollected, "It will heal"_

_Raquel scrunched her face in confusion. Judging from the amount of blood seeping through his jacket, it was apparent that the cut was deep, "Are you sure? I know first aid"_

"_I'm fine" Freeman began removing his jacket and shirt to examine it himself. It was large and deep, creating the shape of a crescent around his left pectoral muscle. _

_Raquel grabbed a random towel sitting on the kitchen counter and handed it to Freeman, "Here"_

_He reluctantly accepted it as he dabbed the blood from his body, and applied pressure to the wound. In a matter of 5 minutes, he removed the towel and the bleeding had stopped completely. Raquel looked wide-eyed and, though uninvited, stepped forward to examine it herself. It had begun to scar already, regardless of the fact that it was what most required at least 20 stitched for. _

"_See, it is already scarring. It will leave a permanent mark though"_

_Raquel looked perplexed at Freeman, backing away from him as her mind thought the unfathomable, "You aren't human are you?"_

_Freeman looked at her blankly, deciphering how he should approach her question. Though the female had just contributed to the crime activity in his home, she radiated with nobility and courage: such characteristics he rarely saw in humans, much less an adolescent. He nonetheless decided on the truth, "No, I am not"_

* * *

Raquel's mind returned to the present. She glanced at the crescent shaped mark around the breast of the higher priced slab of meat.

"Icon, yeah that burly alien meta. You'd get a lot of hardy meat from this one" The vendor nodded his head in pride.

Time slowed as Raquel's ears sent the information to her mind. Icon, her mentor that she adored like a father, that showed her the way to harness her talents for the greater good, was now in the form of a bloody carcass in her hands. Her breathing hitched and water began to well in her eyes. Kaldur, looked at her, his face in worry of her reaction. Raquel dropped both slabs of meat to the ground, hyperventilating as grief overcame her body. She could hardly form words with her mouth as she whimpered fragments, "Oh my…. Plea.. no… it- it can't…" Words failed to form themselves as she fell over in wails.

The vendor stepped back confused by her extreme reaction. As she dropped the meat he became enraged, "Hey! C'mon man!"

Yet his rants went ignored as her wailing increased. Kaldur bent by her side, trying to pull her back up, "Raquel Please" yet her body gave out under her heavy sorrow.

The vendor became increasingly pissed demanding, "Control your bitch! Buy your meat or leave!"

Kaldur forcefully grabbed the slabs of meat and threw the higher priced one back at the vendor along with 7 nuggets of coal. Enraged by his choice of words,Kaldur kicked the stand before turning to grab Raquel, walking away from the vendor's continued derogatory rants. As Raquel's body refused to support her, Kaldur lifted her over his shoulder heading straight for the nearest abandoned alley. His paranoia increased as multiple eyes were attracted their way by Raquel's sobs and wails. He began walking faster, desperate to get out of the center of attention.

Entering the abandoned alley, Kaldur sat Raquel against the wall as she continued sobbing. "Raquel, I am sorry but-" he stopped as he realized his words had no affect. Raquel was paying no attention as she was entirely encompassed in a state of sorrow. Kaldur turned his back towards the multiple stares of bypassing shoppers. He knew it was imperative to keep attention off of themselves at all times, yet Raquel wasn't helping the cause. Desperate, Kaldur gabbed Raquel's shoulders and shook her lightly as his voice took command, "Raquel stop this! Control yourself!"

This grabbed Raquel's attention as her cries softened and she made eye contact with his sincere green eyes. She couldn't recall him ever being so demanding before.

"Why do you react so strongly?"

Raquel looked irritably at Kaldur in disbelief, "What the hell do you mean? It's Icon! My damn mentor is dead!"

"So are all metas!"

Raquel's expression turned form one of anger to astonishment, "…What"

Kaldur looked at her intently confused by her surprise, "Yes, everyone: Batman, Superman, Robin, they're all dead"

Raquel stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in. Her Team, the people she grew fond enough of to call her friends and even family, were all dead. Everyone besides Kaldur, Zatanna, and Garfield were deceased and savagely used as meat. Her eyes returned to Kaldur's as they welled up once again.

Kaldur eyed her with sympathy at his realization, "…You didn't know"

Raquel shook her head slowly as she buried her face into his chest. Guilt overwhelmed Kaldur at what he viewed as his harsh treatment in her situation. In her mind, she had just suddenly been involuntarily abandoned by those she cared deeply for. He wrapped his arms around her succumbed form as her tears seeped with moisture on his shirt. It reminded him of the home he once loved and felt abandoned by. His remorse and understanding for Raquel grew deeper as his shirt became more soaked with each tear.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty now this isn't my best chapter but its been a week since I was supposed to update and I am sorry. First i got in-town much later than I expected and Second the phone I originally typed this chapter on decided to commit suicide and just completely not turn on ever again. So it had to be retyped and all and I had a bout or 2 of laziness but here it is and I'm starting the next chapter tonight. Antiways thanks so much for reading and thank you for the reviews.

Make sure to review Por favor :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters but, Garfield is 13 to 19 in this universe. So basically the same age as Robin (Dick Grayson) in the show_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic_

* * *

Glowing embers flew mellifluously from the flickering fire past the faces of those surrounding it. The luminescence exposed the redness in Raquel's eyes attributed to tears and fatigue. She lowered her eyes from the flames, closing her lids as she rested her chin on her knees while rapping her arms cozily around her legs. Though time had only reached the ripe autumn of September, Raquel felt cold goose bumps covering her body. If only the individuals around her could relieve her immense feeling of loneliness.

Yet, everyone was far too immersed with their own thoughts to be of any help. Though the long and gruelingly silent commute to the bridge, on the outskirts of the city under which they took rest, provided more than enough time for Raquel to calm herself, her sorrow had succeeded in affecting the other three. Regardless of the fact that they had been enduring this reality for years now, Raquel's passionate outburst reminded the three of the sorrows they had buried in the depths of their minds long ago. Not only had they witnessed the demise of their friends and loved ones, but they also had to deal with the task of continuing with life in the midst of their grief. Raquel could feel their demeanor deepen in depression, and felt guilty for returning the forgotten to their lives. As she peeked one eye open, Raquel wondered what specific memories plagued their minds. Across from her, Zatanna's bronzed skin glowed as her eyes were preoccupied in the symbols and pictures she drew into the sand with a twig. Raquel's eyes scanned to her right, catching sight of the consistent rising and falling of Kaldur's chest as he breathed, deeply exhaling his worries. His eyelids were closed shading his vision from reality as he leaned his head against the bridge post behind him. As Raquel peered to her left, she noted Garfield's deep preoccupation with the fire's charring of the meat and produce, his hand turning the food above the flames. Seeing her friends' preoccupation beyond reality, Raquel felt that she should join them for a moment, closing her eyelid again as the flames warmed her face.

* * *

"How long?" scattered shards of glass were crushed beneath heavy dominating footsteps.

"The subject has been missing for," the frail man adjusted his glasses as he flipped through the pale pages on his clip board, "a total of 7 hours, sir."

The man simply surveyed the room, his gray cloak cascading in the air around him. He stepped towards the glowing pod, lifting his head so his vision was not impaired by the deep plunge of his hood. His pale fingers traced the jagged edges of the pod's now destroyed lid, "And from the pod's obstructions, I take it some aggression was the cause?"

"Indeed sir, from the exterior."

The hooded figure stepped slowly from the pod's ominous release of gases. His form retreated to the side of the scientist with whom he was conversing. After releasing a long excruciating sigh, he settled his hand on the scientist's shoulder squeezing tightly, "I have yet to have such problems from another unit, Doctor. So you understand my… discord with the performance of this location, especially considering it has a project lead of your caliber."

The doctor's eyes closed and teeth clenched in a moment of anticipation, "A search party has already been requested and is in the process of preparation at the moment sir."

"Cancel it. We wouldn't want to alert the public," He felt the doctor's composure quake with shakes. "Considering that today's events are not completely deemed a failure, I will leave you to continue your duties. Leave the subject to me." The man released his grip from the doctor as his form retreated from the room.

After swallowing heavily the fear he had been holding, the scientist exhaled stale breath, "Thank you. My apologies."

The man's footsteps continued towards the exit, though he stopped for a moment calling back, "Be mindful, Doctor. My mercy is of limited character."

* * *

Raquel felt something nudge at her folded form, coercing her mind out of her sleep. As she slowly lifted her head, her eyes opened to the flame's continued glow in the night, Kaldur and Zatanna knelt towards it in communion. As she stretched her dormant form, she questioned, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for a moment," Zatanna responded before biting hungrily from the decaying cobb of corn, its juice seeping down her face.

As she felt the nudging again, Raquel turned towards the source. Garfield was offering her a slab of meat he had just cut from the carcass, waving it infront of her, "Dinner."

Disgust overtook Raquel's face as she pushed it away with her hand in rejection, "No thank you." She winced slightly as Garfield simply shrugged and bit into it himself. It was of no help that Zatanna and Kaldur were engaging in what Raquel saw as the same savage behavior. "I can't even… fathom how you guys can do that."

The three each looked up at her in curiosity, Garfield being the first to respond, "What? Meat?"

"Meat? No-" she groaned, "Gar, it's not just _meat._ I mean it's a person for crying out loud."

Zatanna couldn't find the appropriate words to say, settling on handing her a stalk of corn. Kaldur parted his lips to respond, yet they were not met with words.

Raquel reluctantly accepted the produce, trying to think positively as she peeled the stalk to its discoloration. After forcibly taking a bite, she continued, "I just don't see how cannibalism of all things could be an option."

Garfield forcibly laughed a little, trying to hide his growing irritation, "I mean, we don't have much of a choice here."

"A choice? Come on now there's um- there's hunting, gathering; you could plant something-"

"Look around! What is there to hunt? What are we supposed to be gathering, 'cause if you've found something that isn't lethal than please fucking tell me because I would love to know. And don't use this produce as- ..as evidence of whatever possibilities you're thinking. This produce is produced and treated by the government. The soil here, Jesus, everywhere is too shitty to grow crops ourselves."

Though Raquel felt irritated and almost offended by his outburst, she couldn't retaliate or respond. She didn't have an answer or a solution of any sort.

Zatanna's eyebrows furrowed as she eyed the two guiltily before including herself, "Raquel… You don't remember anything? I mean, you're absolutely positive?"

Raquel sighed in frustration, "Yes, I mean the last thing I remember is New Years. We had just defeated The Light, I think, and for a few months things were pretty dormant and you know, normal. After that, my mind's still blurry about. I just have this strong sense, or intuition I guess, that some controversy escalated; something really, really horrible happened… and then I woke up."

Everyone sat silently taking in Raquel's few memories. Kaldur shook his head in understanding as he spoke up, "The Revolution."

"More like the Holocaust," Garfield chimed in with rare satire.

Kaldur's eyes met Raquel's in sincerity, "And in actuality we hadn't defeated The Light. Their plans just went incomplete."

"But they did play a large part in what happened," Zatanna added, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Indeed," Kaldur nodded towards Zatanna, "While Vandal Savage held control over the League years ago, 6 leaguers went missing for a total of 16 hours: time we later found out to be 'adequately' used wreaking havoc in numerous nations, even extending their tyranny to extraterrestrial worlds. The attacks jarred the public's trust in the meta powered beings watching over them. People from multiple nations, regardless of differences in race, culture, or political ideals, began to rally against us. Just as Savage and the other members of the Light wanted, the world slowly trickled in its population into a race of hatred for all members of the Justice League along with anyone affiliated with it. Yet, rather than turning to the Light as Savage expected, people turned against all of us gifted with meta abilities, regardless of where our alliance fell."

The air had gotten tense since the discussion started. Clearly, Raquel could tell the subject was making everyone uncomfortable. They all would rather forget it, but they had a duty to inform their friend. It would save her of any further gut retching pain, dulling it to a slow burn nonetheless. Kaldur looked away from Raquel's intense stare for a moment. Zatanna chose to relieve him, picking up where he left off, "None of us were worried about the controversy initially. We thought it would eventually pass, until the Libertarians formed."

Zatanna paused for a moment to see if any of her words rung a bell in Raquel's mind. Yet only being met with a continued expression of curiosity, she continued, "Well it was this group of rebels founded in DC by this guy… God I always forget his name." She snapped her fingers trying to recall.

"He went by Genesis," Garfield cut in, though his eyes still stared off distantly, "The prick thought he was like Jesus, like he was destined to purify the world." He let a small laugh escape from his somewhat snarled face, though he was shaky from the pain erupting inside of him. He roughly ran his hands through his disheveled hair, "More like a fucking nazi."

Zatanna looked remorsefully at Garfield, lightly lifting her hand to place it on his shoulder in comfort. Yet after a second thought, she pulled it back to her side. She sighed and turned back to Raquel, "He paraded around in a long gaudy cloak that flowed behind him as though he were royalty. He interrupted radio and television broadcasts frequently, daily almost, giving his latest spiel to the public about his baseless claims of the savage nature of metas and how the human race would meet their peril under our care," she began shaking her head in disgust, "You know I honestly thought this guy was a joke, but I could never understand why his numbers of devoted followers kept growing. I mean Raquel it was ridiculous! Everywhere you went you would see people wearing tee shirts or taping up posters in support of his protest and call for revolution: here in America, Italy, Bialya, hell even Atlantis!" She had to stop for a moment to recollect her emotions, " His influence was just so powerful for some reason and eventually his call was heard and answered."

Kaldur got up to collect the carcass and scraps from their meal, tossing it to the dead meadow yards away. As he returned to his spot, he continued, "The United Nations organized a secret meeting, excluding the Justice League from it. There they had discussed the controversy and to our surprise made the fateful decision to declare war against all metas."

Raquel held her hands out before her shaking her head in disbelief, "Woah, wait are you serious? Are they even allowed to do that?"

Kaldur paused to think about her question, "Honestly I am unsure. It is a form of discrimination as you insinuate, but the governments of all nations banded together in this decision. Those not affiliated with the UN were even in agreement. There was no one to oppose."

"Well how were they even able to declare war on 'metas'? That's basically an undefined term. I mean there were humans like myself in the League too."

"Indeed," Kaldur knodded in understanding, "Yet that was a consideration well noted by the UN. They attempted a diversified genocide, much like Adolf Hitler's handling of 'undesirables' in his genocide as, Garfield insinuated numerous times. Extraterrestrials were ordered to evacuate the planet, Atlanteans to return to the sea, and those without powers biologically to retire into seclusion. Anyone left was to be captured and forced into imprisonment."

Raquel looked wide-eyed at Kaldur's explanations; at the extent of humanity's hatred for them. Zatanna continued, "No one was taking it seriously, well in the League anyway. Sure some of the freelancers or villains lashed out, but most of us kept calm. We defended ourselves when needed, but attack was definitely out of the question. It would only give humanity a definite reason to continue the 'war', even though it wasn't much of a war at that point. It was more of a large multitude of baseless threats and accusations."

"Batman, along with many of the League's power houses, attempted to repair relations with the UN, yet they remained staunch in their beliefs as Genesis and the Libertarians continued their rallies for progress. Situations weren't much better in the surface streets outside of democracy. Many metas unfortunately began to lose patience, mostly due to aggression from Libertarians. After multiple biased reports of supposed 'attacks' on civilians, our fate was sealed." Kaldur's eyes seemed a pale green, diminished of their usual piercing light. They dilated as he bowed his head to the shadow beneath his brow, "The militaries of multiple nations began raiding the homes and bases of native metas, capturing them and even killing those that were aggressive. Though such raids had yet to occur in the States, we were very concerned. The League seemed to do nothing about them, taking no precaution for our safety. We had been so dedicated to protecting the human race, it seems we forgot how to protect ourselves."

"Well no, it's not like The League didn't care, "Zatanna intervened, "It was just a sensitive situation that needed to be handled tenderly so matters wouldn't get worse. I mean, no one seemed to be aware of how horrible things had really gotten. It was assumed that the metas captured were being imprisoned and used as labor. And believe me I would have done something, hell, anything if I would've known." She stopped and looked down for a moment, eyes growing pink and heavy with guilt.

Kaldur kept his eyes down refusing to look Raquel in the eye as his explanation got heavier, "It turns out that the metas weren't being used as labor, but killed and thrown away, respective to each one's power and weakness. Multiple bodies were found in the Atlantic by some natives of Shayera, my homeland. The League was astonished. It took the lives of multiple to finally force them into action. Yet, they were too late unfortunately." Kaldur swallowed harshly as Raquel's stare grew deeper, entranced by the horrible accounts she was being told, "It was Feburary 5, 2013. We, the Team, were convened in the cave at Happy Harbor, waiting on word from Batman on our orders. He and the rest of the League were at the Watchtower discussing a course of action. Everyone's nerves were jarred from the desperate situation. Everyone, even Wally and Garfield, were eerily silent. We were all surrounded around the television to ease the anxiety. It seemed effective, until the regular programming was disrupted by a transmission, though this particular one was not of the Libertarians but the United States government. Our president's graying face was plastered on the screen, avid in his sincere expression. He was accompanied on screen by Genesis to announce the warning for metas world wide. It affected us no more than the other broadcasts until the screen panned to reveal all 20 members of the League bounded with various materials, I suppose respective to each weakness, leaning against the wall."

Zatanna's face scrunched with tears at the reminder, burying her face in her folded form. Garfield stayed mostly still though his teeth clenched fiercely. Raquel bit her lip and looked down with guilt, feeling horrible for having brought this pain to her friends once again. Yet, Kaldur continued, gripping his folded arms tightly to cope, "There each of us were to witness, our mentors, kings, families, being slain one by one. It was savage and cruel," his voice cracked a bit and his form shook with anger, "and it all served as a warning to us all, not of the previous conditions offered. They were warning us officially that we were targets; no mercy would be shown until our blood stained the Earth."

Raquel felt her cheeks and nose redden with heat; her eyes grow heavy. Pain overwhelmed her, though not of the loss of her team and family; she had accepted that hours ago. It was more so of the the pain she was bringing her remaining friends. She knew it did not scar her as vividly as them. She couldn't remember the scene herself, no matter how hard she tried. She yearned to take some of their memories, to relieve them of it for a while, yet that was out of her abilities. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Kaldur held up his hand in understanding, "It is alright, you have the right to know. It is better you are informed now, to save yourself of further pain." He paused for a moment, to recollect his mindset, "Anyway, we had decided to go our separate ways. We figured we'd all be safer and more difficult to locate that way. For a few months, our plans seemed successful until I saw the news reports. M'gann, Superboy, Robin: the reports of my friends' captures continued endlessly. I had to cut off the media from my regiment all together. I couldn't handle it any longer. I wandered aimlessly trying to avoid capture. There was nowhere to turn. Everything I knew was gone: The League, The Team, Atlantis-" He hesitated as though swallowing something about to spill carelessly from his lips, "… I was on my own."

Zatanna lifted herself from her succumbed form, toying with the scraps of dead leaves before her, "The wars of the past have always plunged their respective battlegrounds into agricultural and economic turmoil, but the Revolution," she scanned the dead plants and leafless charred trees around her, sighing downtrodden by it, " the skies are never blue, the grass is never green, everything has nuclear contamination, animals can't survive, families can barely even survive-"

"They can in Eden," Garfield intervened.

Zatanna sighed audibly filled with agitation, "If it were real," she turned to Raquel whose face was scrunched in confusion, "It's supposedly this town outside of DC where the nobles reside and everything flourishes: clean water, fresh air, fresh produce and livestock... But it's an urban legend."

"How can you say that for sure?" Garfield moved from his position for the first time that night, his face twisted earnestly in disbelief.

"No one's ever seen it. I've never seen it. I've learned not to get my hopes up for something if I haven't seen with my own eyes. You of all people should know that by now!"

"That is enough!" Kaldur stood defiantly, "Quarrels will get us nowhere. It's time to get our rest." He walked away for a moment to discard the remaining scraps and double check materials.

Garfield turned abruptly from Zatanna, burying his body in his nearby blanket. The red color dissipated from Zatanna's face, as her expression returned to one of indifference. She turned to Raquel and attempted a small smirk before submitting to bed. Raquel buried her face in her hands for a moment, roughly sliding them apart to wipe her damp face. She began to plunge her finger into the sand, dragging it to form the letter "R". She continued mindlessly, wishing she had her journals to pour her emotions into like she used to.

Kaldur approached her from behind, leaning over her, "Your apologies are unnecessary. You were not at all at fault."

Raquel looked up at him in surprise, then down to read the "remorse" she had just subconsciously wrote in the sand cursively. Scrubbing it away with the swipe of her hand, she responded, "Oh I know, I just- I don't know."

"Hm," Kaldur knew his words couldn't change anything, no matter how truthful they were. Her feelings were too raw, like an open sore. He shook a blanket Zatanna had just purchased out, freeing it of dust and lingering pests. The current of wind it produced, graced Raquel's face forcing her to take a breath. She hadn't realized she had been hindering her breath most of the day. Kaldur walked towards her, handing over the blanket, "You especially need your rest. It is best to be free of fatigue in today's environment. Your senses should always be alert."

Raquel chose to stay silent, rather than respond appreciatively. Yet she let a sound, a small murmur, escape from the crease of her closed lips, to let him know that at least he was heard. She didn't want him to feel abandoned.

Kaldur retreated into the dark abyss for a moment, returning with a pail of green water from a nearby creek. As he tossed it on the passionate flames, the foul smell off the water overcame Raquel's nose as the darkness overtook her eyes. The moon must have been shielded by the clouds. Damn selfish clouds absorbing all the hope of light for themselves. She heard Kaldur's footsteps along with a final plunge to the ground. She should have felt scared, for how could she be sure the noises belonged to him? But she simply knew: a distant smell of salt water whiffed past her nose, over coming the rotten stench of the extinguishing water, with every step. She thanked God for that, for some comfort.

"Sleep well," his words rummaged through the twists and turns of the darkness; aimed for everyone or just for her, Raquel was unsure. Nonetheless, she let them seep into her ears, soothing the jittery nerves within her body. She nestled the blanket under her neck and face, taking deep and full breaths into slumber.

* * *

_It was still and the air was thick with tension and growing sorrow. Raquel turned her head, regrettably to the falling form of M'gann. Her skin had turned a pale green, like that of mint rather than of the usual color of limes. The green was then infiltrated by furious shades of red, orange, and yellow radiating from the television screen. Her face squirmed simultaneously with that of her uncle's as his body buckled over engulfed by the flames on the television screen. She looked as though her pain even exceeded his, her wails growing louder as his dissipated. Her body lowered increasingly towards the tile floor, first the knees making contact, then her elbows. Her hands covered her face, then angrily began to slip to her hair, digging their appendages into her scalp and grabbing clumps of auburn hair. _

_Yet her hysteria was not singular. Wally, Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis were all encased in their own cases of delirium, their mentors fallen on the televisions screen. Wally and Artemis were screaming at one another; Wally's attempt to hold his composure for her sake failing miserably. Robin had retreated from the living room, though his outbursts rang audibly through the cave. Kaldur was in the kitchen, folded over on the counter. His hand began to bleed as it pounded numerous times against the granite. He didn't appear to sob, though Raquel couldn't tell with his face buried in his arm on the counter. _

_The executor began to move aimlessly down the line. Most of the League members had already been slaughtered, the only ones remaining being Superman, Captain Atom, Icon, Doctor Fate, and Plastic Man. He wandered among the five, enjoying the power in his hands. He slowed his stroll appearing to choose Doctor Fate as his next victim. Zatanna's rigid composure combusted. She began to beg and plead, as though they could be heard through the television. "Somebody please, turn it off." She didn't know the location of the remote and her focus was too mangled to end the broadcast magically. Yet, no one could be of aid. Most of her teammates were in wailing, excreting any interaction with the outside world. Connor was huddled over M'gann trying to calm her. Raquel was still, glued to the television. She didn't want to believe what was happening. Zatanna's voice grew desperate, with a tinge of a growl, "Please… damnit turn it off!" She ran to kick the television, though her strength wasn't enough to damage it in anyway. She pounded on it with her fists as the executor began to approach Doctor Fate. Her tears smudged the television screen, specks of green, red, and blue trailing in the path of Zatanna's face sliding down the television in defeat. She looked up at it, pleading that it would stop._

_Suddenly, the executor swung his leg, turning towards the Leaguer to the left: Superman. Zatanna's eyes widened. She began beating on the screen again. She turned to Connor trying to gain his attention. "Superboy, Conn- Conner look! Look! Su-superman!" She began stuttering in her sobs, but that didn't hinder the message from reaching Connor. _

_As Connor stepped towards the television, the executor pulled a briefcase from a nearby table. After clicking it open ominously, he turned towards the camera, revealing its contents of a steel pistol and 6 kryptonite bullets to the audience. Connor's face turned pale, "No it can't kill him.. Nothing can." Yet, for the first time he was unsure of his statement. As Connor's steps grew near the television, the executor's distance from Superman decreased. He grabbed the gun from its place in the case, slowly putting the bullets in. He eyed Superman, then the alien next to him, Icon, winking._

_Raquel took note of this. He was next and she knew it in her gut. She knew they were all going to die regardless; no matter the order the end product would be the same. Yet, she didn't want to ever see the moment. She wanted time to draw out, valuing every moment, millisecond her mentor still breathed. She hated herself for being so selfish. _

_The executor raised his arm. Connor's breathing hitched. His face reflected the expression of loss, the same one that stood in front of M'gann's frozen body in Bell Reve a couple of years ago. Raquel's heart rate increased. Each second closer to Superman's death was another closer to Icon's. Superman's discolored face looked up to the barrel courageously, he wanted to die with dignity. Yet his movements were sluggish, as though he'd been drugged or mind controlled. The entire League must have been. Hell, how else were they to be apprehended? The cold metal made contact with the center of Superman's forehead. Connor's muscles began to tense, but he was at a loss for words. He wanted to see his mentor, his father again. Though they had grown much closer in the last few years, he didn't feel like it was enough. It could never be enough. _

_The executor's finger lifted dramatically onto the trigger. He lifted his head triumphantly. The spring coiled as pressure exerted the trigger. The gun's barrel began to glow a green that reflected against Superman's forehead alerting the public of the traveling bullet. A loud bang erupted, followed by the beginning of another._

_Connor's fist collided forcibly into the television screen. Veins were popping through his skin, agitated by his rushing blood. His face was stern, his nose flaring with each breath. Yet his eyes began to water, threatening to pour down his face. Raquel began breathing audibly. Icon could be dead at the moment, or alive. She was unsure. Now she was trapped in the agonizing unknown. She would never know exactly how much time she had left, to breath the air of the Earth that still had some remnant of Icon._

_Connor's punches continued. Each fist rapidly impacting the glass screen one after the other. 6: That's the numbered of shots he heard, regrettably due to his superhearing, echoing through the broadcast. All 6 kyrponite bullets were now lodged into Superman's skull, and Conner couldn't erase that knowledge. He kept punching though, as if it could force the engrained memory into the wall, the television was now in pieces. _

_Raquel's eyes welled up as did Zatanna's. Zatanna folded over on the floor. At least she didn't have to see it. Raquel on the other hand wished she had at least heard it; maybe she would have some sort of closure now. It really didn't matter though. Raquel back peddled slowly, running towards the zeta tubes. She sprinted through the platform as she was released to Dakota with a flash._

_Or so she thought she was. She didn't see the usual graffiti stained alley she recognized when returning from Happy Harbor. She was at the end of a residential street. She turned around to see that the telephone booth through which she usually accessed the zeta tube system was replaced by a dark abyss. She turned back forward. This was too surreal. _

_Raquel began to walk down the street. All of the houses were pointless copies of one another: typical suburbia. Their picket white fences and siding were disgustingly and flawlessly bland. It was eerie. Though it was peaceful nonetheless, for a moment. Suddenly from the darkness at the other end of the street came a military squadron running in a long line of pairs. They were perfectly orderly, each clad in their camouflage suits, their rifles pinned beneath their arms. For a moment Raquel felt panic. They had come to retrieve her. She wanted to run into one of the houses, but they suddenly erupted in flames. She turned behind her yet, the gulf had expanded to that end of the street. As Raquel turned back forward, the squadron was meters in front of her. She could fly but, that would definitely give her away, since in fact she wasn't a very renown hero. In panic, Raquel ducked and covered herself. The soldiers simply split from their partners and ran past her, slowly diverging into the suburban homes. _

_Screams suddenly filled the air, ringing through Raquel's ears. She stood slowly to see the soldiers rummaging through the houses, civilians being thrown out of windows and doors. Yet in fact these weren't civilians. She began to recognize their wails. They were distinct voices and wails belonging to villains, League honorees, and her teammates. The soldiers' faces remained expressionless as they set metas ablaze. Raquel could heae shots being fired through homes, the shadowed forms of people falling to death through their shaded windows. Blood wretched screams of mothers rang through the street as soldiers paraded out of homes holding meta infants by their feet and children by their hair. They were thrown on the lawn and shot in the head or set ablaze. Some aggressive metas were apprehended and cut apart with chainsaws and machetes._

_It was a horrid sight, gruesome and macabre in every way possible. Raquel shook with fear. She was still until she heard footsteps increasing in pace behind her. _

"_Hey you!" she heard. They were coming for her now. She couldn't get captured like the metas she heard about on the news, she wouldn't. Raquel took off, sprinting the fastest she ever had in her life. The amount of footsteps behind her increased with determination, in number and speed. She was getting tired. Adrenaline would be of no help this time. She was going to get caught. But she couldn't. She didn't want to. She wanted her freedom. _

_Raquel pushed with every ounce of power left in her body. She found herself in a urban street, similar to that of Dakota, but different in multiple defining details. Nonetheless, she turned quickly into an alley. The soldiers continued forward past her. Their faces remained locked forward. They were like robots: mindless and simply following orders. Her back against the wall, Raquel exhaled deeply in relief. Maybe she had done it. No, she had done it. She had escaped. She could survive this._

_Suddenly, arms crashed through the bricks behind her wrapping quickly around her. She struggled, kicking and elbowing. She attempted head-butting hoping to knock the aggressor unconscious. Yet, she almost succeeded in doing so to herself, her head colliding with bricks. Her vision began to blur and her struggle grew weak. The aggressor plunged a blade against her neck; little drops of blood seeped slowly down her neck as her skin was ruptured. She tried to scream but she sounded delirious. No one was present to help regardless. Something pinched her neck. No it was more of a puncture, or an injection. She was being drugged. The substance poured into her bloodstream commanding her body to succumb. Darkness overtook her vision and consciousness._

* * *

**A/N**: I know I'm a horrible person. Try to refrain from shooting me in the face, por favor? K thanks :) But yes so this is the longest chapter I've written for this story so far so I hope it might make up in some minute remnant of a way for my disgusting habit of taking forever to update. Please don't leave me; I'm dedicated to finishing this story, which I estimate to being at least 30 chapters mind you.

That reminds me, if anyone is moderately interested I will be continuing my other story Raining Glory soon (which I was planning on scrapping). I just got re-motivated. Renegades is still my first priority though.

Antiways, thank you so freaking much for reading. And please review! I would love to hear what you guys think, you know what I'm doing well and how I can improve. It would be much appreciated since I just want to improve in my writing and decide if I'm really cut out to pursue this as a career. Oh and the whole "vote for the character you want to live" thing still applies in the reviews. So don't be afraid to click that pretty blue button down there. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic

* * *

The air smelled differently. It's usual rotten scent of decay was tinted with a hint of warmth. It was similar to cinnamon or vanilla, yet more natural and derived from the flesh, not of an artificial fragrance. This was the first time Kaldur awoke to its travel through his nostrils. He used to have to wait until midday to experience it, yet that privilege was reduced to complete absence years ago. He smirked, flicking a single corner of his mouth upward, barely detectably. That privilege was now restored. He wanted to take a deep breath and fill his lungs with it. Kaldur had only had the scent in such strength once: the moment of the year's birth when Her lips pressed lightly against the corner of his. It never reoccurred though; their actions were never brought up. Kaldur exhaled. He wondered what it was like to breathe her natural scent in its fullest strength. Yet, he left the thought at a stage of mere curiosity. He shouldn't be selfish or greedy. He decided to take his fill from his heightened sense of smell; he was thankful at the moment for his Atlantean genes. At the moment.

His eyelids lifted slowly. Kaldur had to scrunch his eyes and reopen them; they were dry. He didn't drink as much water anymore, only enough to survive. Of course, he couldn't return to the sea. Kaldur blinked the thought away, though the rapid action burned a little. He loathed this part of a new day, regardless of the relief of survival it held. Yet, the moment of carefree slumber, the only moment where he could be free of worry, was usually well worth the difficult awakening for the Atlantean. Yet that was not the case in this instance. He couldn't sleep. Yes, his body laid dormant, but Kaldur's consciousness remained active throughout the night. His thoughts were always of a rebelliously independent character, refusing to submit to Kaldur's request of control. They were reminiscent of the feminine fatale that had induced their hyperactivity: Raquel. Because of her return, they rattled his mind all through the night with assumptions, possibilities, and even hopes that he felt were best ignored. Kaldur was happy that they were merely thoughts. Though thoughts can be highly influential, they can't make the body do anything. Kaldur wasn't one easily influenced, with his guard up anyway.

The intensity of his pale green eyes increased dramatically as the rising sun reflected off of them. Kaldur removed his pensive stare from the iron underbelly of the bridge, turning his head to the sun's peak over the horizon. He rose his torso along with the solar power, resting his weight on his elbows to his sides. He was grateful for dawn's gift of the sun. Whenever he expressed this thought openly, some tried to reverse the statement: the sun's gift of dawn. Yet, Kaldur knew this to be false. The morning was based on time; it would always continue past humanity's end. Whether it was accompanied by the sun or the moon, life or death, was irrelevant. The sun simply chose to rise. Kaldur was sometimes fearful that one day it would choose otherwise. He relied on it somewhat; well all of humanity did, though not solely for its warmth but primarily for its consistency. It was the only beautiful constant humanity had, seeing as it was out of their reach. Genuine beauty was better left untouchable.

As the sun continued its ascent, it released one of its rays past Kaldur's face. He followed this, tracing its landing on the brown cloth squeezing Raquel's flesh with its tight fit. Her back rose and fell rhythmically with breaths as she laid in slumber. Raquel suddenly rolled over facing him. Kaldur stared at her serene face for a moment. She was like an infant, her return its birth. It has great potential of bringing joy to those around it. Yet, it cannot do so until it breathes, its lungs opening with the smack of the buttocks. It was painful to the delicate skin, yet for its own good, nonetheless to open its airways. Kaldur's eyes then traced over to her arm thrown in his direction. The bracelet she had in her pocket the day before was still on her wrist, its adorning pearls reflecting the sunlight. Kaldur smirked at the memory it inflicted.

* * *

_Jewelry making: that's the one thing, besides writing, that Kaldur took note of her doing constantly when around the cave. Whenever Raquel got writer's block or simply wasn't in the mood to write her current piece to her standards, she would pour out an array of beads and small rope and start creating various bracelets and necklaces. Kaldur found it intriguing and odd in a world obsessed with having their ideas given to them rather than creating them themselves. He wasn't sure if it was a sentimental hobby that her mother did or simply a pastime; he never asked. He wasn't one to intrude. Yet, it was something Kaldur took appreciation in. Kaldur approached Raquel while she was consumed in her craft, sitting beside her and handing her a pouch he retrieved from Atlantis. She opened it eagerly to find an assortment of shells and pearls: those she was ecstatic to receive. After laughing a little in excitement, Raquel asked with a grin plastered across her face, "So, you mind?"_

_Kaldur smiled, relieved that she was pleased, "That is why I've entrusted them to you. It appears you will put them to good use."_

_His predictions were correct, seeing as that is exactly what Raquel did. Kaldur sat comfortably as he watched her construct ethereal beauty with her own hands. Though the bracelet's components were somewhat common, its style was an ironically complex yet simple network of knots, braids, and loose strands: inimitable and original. She breathed fresh air into inanimate objects. It reminded Kaldur of his mother. _

_Raquel held it up grinning for approval. Kaldur took it in its hands and observed it in his palm reflecting. "It is beautiful," he turned to face her, his eyes piercing Raquel's vision. Kaldur could see his flattery taking affect as her ears turned red: her form of blushing. He grabbed her arm and placed it straight in the air before him. After taking both ends, he wrapped it around her wrist and secured it with a knot. He left his hands on it for a moment, absorbing her warmth. _

* * *

Kaldur was abruptly jarred from his thoughts by the sudden awakening of Raquel breathing rapidly and sweating. She sprang up and rested her hand on her chest to settle her breathing.

"Are your dreams not treating you well?" Kaldur questioned.

"Oh uh," Raquel looked around, regaining awareness of her location before sighing and continuing, "Yeah well they don't seem to be too fond of me right now."

"Hmm," Kaldur grinned before looking down at the sand. He remained silent for a moment.

Raquel looked up, slightly bothered. They had run out of things to talk about, again. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk any longer. She figured she should let him bask in his silence for the moment. Raquel knew that Kaldur had always been sort of an advocate for the serenity of peace and quiet, but she used to have better conversations with him, those not consumed with tragedy. She had come to terms with the fact that the world had changed , but she was finding it hard to cope with the fact that her remaining friends had also. Raquel turned towards Zatanna and Garfield still wrapped in their blankets. Both were so different than what her recovering mind could remember. Zatanna was so stoic and pessimistic while Garfield was silent, grumpy, and distant; they both extremely contrasted their old selves, especially Garfield. Raquel recalled when M'gann was first informed about his new found powers and began bringing him to the cave to help him learn about them. He was so lively and jokey: a breath of fresh air, much like Wally. Raquel grimaced a bit at the thought of her old teammates' names.

"It's time for us to begin our day," Kaldur spoke up.

As Kaldur patted Zatanna, Raquel shook Garfield lightly, "Hey Gar, it's time to get up." Both stretched and threw off their blankets without objections. The four slowly made their way up to their feet, twisting their spines and cracking their joints. They gathered their blankets and tools and stuffed them neatly into their sacks. Kaldur grabbed a canister of magically cleaned water and took a small swig to gargle before passing it to Garfield. Once Garfield passed it to Raquel, she looked at it with a raised brow before asking, "Is this supposed to be our hygiene?"

Garfield bent over to shake his messy auburn locks before answering, "Uh yeah."

"Oh," Zatanna shook her head, groggily assumed a straight posture, and held her hands before her chanting, "ekam su naelc." A refreshing cold euphoria encircled them all, forcing the previous night's contamination from their bodies. "Fresh and clean," Zatanna added sarcastically.

"Well alrighty then," Raquel swung a sack onto her back.

Everyone carefully scanned the area beneath and around the bridge to assure that they had collected everything, "Just so you know Raquel," Zatanna explained, "Showering in the cities waters, natural or urban, is like bathing in a pea-tree dish. Its practically suicide."

"Well thanks, that's really good to know," Raquel smiled with a hint of sarcasm as they departed down the dirt road back towards the city.

They walked silently, each step filling the air before them with dust. One could practically hear the landing of each sand particle. Raquel had begun to get irritated with all the silence. It would literally drive her insane. Thankfully, Garfield took it upon himself to end it, splitting the air with a distinct whistle. Raquel smiled warmly at the tune: Bobby McFerrin's "Don't Worry Be Happy". Regardless of their circumstances, the warm sound didn't fail to put at least a remnant of a smile on each of their faces. Raquel's heart warmed at the song her father used to play to her when she was a child. She never recognized the power of its words until now. Raquel accompanied Garfield's whistle with her own hum. She knew she didn't have much of a voice but she could damn well carry a tune when she wanted to. Zatanna allowed her cheeks to pull her mouth into a smile, even pushing a giggle out a few times. Kaldur grinned at the melody and simply enjoyed the moment. No one cared to worry about the future; they just basked in the now. The control of Garfield's pursed lips suddenly failed due to a rising smile and laugh. For a single moment the four were all consumed in laughter.

As the chuckles died down a little, Zatanna questioned openly, "Any word on when Virgil will be back?"

Kaldur shrugged, "I'm unsure."

A memory in Raquel's mind clicked, causing her to burst with curiosity a little too audibly, "Wait Virgil? Virgil Hawkins? Static?!"

"Woah," they all shushed and motioned with their hands for her to lower her volume. Zatanna responded, "Not too loud. You never know who's listening. But yes Virgil Hawkins."

"You two are familiar?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah of course! The guy's like my best friend from Dakota. Where is he?" Raquel looked between the three excitedly.

"He ventures off from time to time to check out his suspicions," Zatanna shrugged.

"Suspicions? Wha-"

"Conspiracies about the nobility, the fallen heroes, the economy, the list is endless," Kaldur explains.

"Who knows what he's looking for now," Garfield added, "I've just learned to block him out."

Raquel looked off for a moment, her face marked with slight disappointment and almost worry, "Oh."

"Well, he'll be back soon," Zatanna laid her hand on Raquel's shoulder in support, "He always is."

* * *

A shrill noise extracted him abruptly from his dreams. His head ached painfully from relentless stress and physical strain. He opened his eyes and lifted himself off of the raggedy couch, running his hands through his red hair. His eyes readjusted to the sun rays peeking through the crevices of the log cabin he had built himself. It was no luxury cabin, but it was all they had. It was the way they had to live and they were quite fortunate for it.

He walked towards the source of the noise, picking up his child and stroking her head and cooing in her ear as he walked to gaze out the window. He thought of her mother and began to worry. His expression of indifference turned into a scowl. It was her turn to hunt the day before, but she had yet to return home. For the first time, he hoped that the killer instinct that her father had drilled into her during her childhood came to use overnight.

He walked to the counter, setting the ten month old down before he reached into a makeshift cooler and retrieved a few fruits, a mortar, and pestle. Once he turned back towards the counter, his daughter was out of sight. He began to panic, reaching for the cabinet that held his weaponry until he noticed from the abyss, ebony locks cascading down his love's back, their child in her arms. He exhaled silently and allowed a corner of his mouth to curl up. He occupied himself with the mashing of the fruit as she swayed with the child in her arms. She turned and swayed towards the counter as he pushed the bowl of mashed fruit towards her.

He watched their child as she was set down and fed. "Here Lian," her mother cooed.

He rested his elbows on the counter, leaning his head on his propped interlocked hands, "Jade."

"Roy," Jade remained bent over caring for her child, though her eyes crept up to meet his.

"You run into trouble last night?"

"Maybe so. Or maybe I just felt the need for the adrenaline of the night."

Roy's face tightened, "I'm not joking."

Jade returned her stare back to her daughter, wiping her mouth as she finished eating. After picking her up, she retreated to the other side of the cabin, setting her to play with cloth and sock puppet and dolls. Roy took the bowl and wiped it out clean with a towel, then placed it in a cabinet as Jade returned to the counter. "That towel is about soiled. We'll have to get a new one at the market soon."

"Hmm," Roy turned back to the counter, leaning over and staring intently into her dark eyes.

Jade stared back silently for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking down, "I got arrested and tried."

"Shoplifting?" Roy raised his hand to her arm, caressing a newly formed scratch with his calloused fingers.

"That, assault, and manslaughter. Evidently they took our brawn so only produce tonight."

"Yeah well, we'll eat light today. I'll make a nice catch tonight to make up for it tomorrow." Roy attempted to push a comforting smile through his scowl, but it was ineffective.

Jade smirked a little before continuing, "Don't try to smile if you don't mean it. What's bothering you?"

Roy closed his eyes and sighed, "It's just this damn system. I mean, they call the shit justice? They can murder people from God knows where, feed their own families abundantly, and then give the rest of the billions of us the scraps. How do they expect us to survive with this, and then arrest us when we try to provide for ourselves? It's all bullshit, and no one seems to want to do anything about it."

Jade stayed silent until he ended his rant, "Well, you know how they are. The nobles are obsessed with keeping control. Despite how horrific it is out here, they will do anything to assure that there's not anarchy and chaos everywhere."

"And the lies!" Roy continued, "why does everyone feed into everything they say? It's like everyone lost every ounce of common sense they had. There's nothing wrong with trying to feed your family, even if you have to kill to do it. If the nobles can, why shouldn't we?"

"Roy- "

"I know The Survival Games, whatever. It's not anymore humane, just an excuse for entertainment. Knock two birds out with one stone."

"Three," Jade ran her fingers through her hair as she stared down at the wooden counter .

"I guess if you count not having the burden of an imprisoned population, then yeah. "

"No, Roy," Jade looked up at him, "They don't execute the losing competitor and allow the winning competitor freedom like we thought, or like they told us."

Roy's face scrunched in confusion, "But of course you won and you're here, so they set them both free?"

"No, they tried to kill me too. I had to escape."

Roy's face tensed with anger. He was tired of all the lies and fallacies of this regime. He always abhorred the shady character of the government years ago, but this was a new extreme. He glanced down at the large orchid colored bruises on Jade's arms, evidently from struggle. He slid his hands over them lightly, "You alright Jade?" His face softened as he lifted his eyes to hers.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself," Jade slid her hands from his grasp. Yes, he was her husband that she cared for dearly, but she didn't need his pity or remorse, "That's not the matter at hand anyway. We need to go. I don't know if they'll try to come after me. I really don't care but we can't put Lian in jeopardy."

Roy looked down for a moment resting his chin on his hands. He had gotten accustomed to life here. Regardless of conditions, it was consistent and dependable. Yet, Lian was their first priority, "Alright, fine. Now, where?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah so this is my shortest chapter but I hit a err roadblock, if you will, about how exactly I want the next event to play out and I didn't want to hold this chapter out for forever so yeah this is what I have now. The next chapter will be uploaded very soon seeing as I'm attempting to upload as many chapters as I can before I go back to school. Oh and just a warning I am planning on changing the rating to mature soon due to language, gore, and sexual content so just be warned. Yeah so thanks for reading and review if you don't mind please ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**: I've gone back and edited previous chapters and I just wanted to start out by thanking those of that are still reading this story for still doing so! I mean I know that the first chapter was especially boring but it was imperative for the sake of establishing the setting and certain details that will become more clear as the story progresses. And coupled with my failure to update in the last 2 - 3 months... you guys have the upmost patience and I thank you guys soo much for that. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. But now that I am **done **with all of my college apps, I'll be devoting more time to this story. 'Cause I'm reeeeeeally excited about the ideas I have for it... still. And season 2 events will not change my story whatsoever. The only thing canon in the story is season 1 events, including any of the comics with plot lines that I'm aware of. So season 2 canon is not guaranteed to show up at all. Just so you all know. Anyways enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic_

* * *

"Today will primarily be a day of observation for you, Raquel," Kaldur informed as he grabbed a sack of stored meat product from the projected hollowed brick.

Raquel nodded, though she was sure that she could barely be seen with the minimal lighting. A few miles after departing that morning, they had entered a sewage tunnel a few miles from the market place. Their tone of conversation remained light initially as they continued through the tunnel for an hour until they reached its bottleneck which poured into the tunnel from the night before. Nearing their working grounds, silence and caution had grown by that time, as to be expected.

As Garfield stored medical supplies and spare tools purchased the night before, Kaldur withdrew a spare mask and handed it to Raquel. She grasped it, letting it lay limp in her palms. The black ski mask used to represent all that was wrong with the world: greed, hate, cowardice, crime. It acted as a badge for those she was expected to oppose, yet now it would scar her as the reminder that the roles had been reversed. Pulling the mask on would subconsciously be an admittance to society's perception of them as "savage" meta beings. They were surrendering into the roles of crime that they were thrust into, strongly contrasting the magnanimous glory of their past heroics.

Raquel peered at Zatanna, Kaldur, and Garfield as they all shoved their masks atop their faces. She had an invitation to rejoin the ranks of the family she was snatched away from; an estranged child accepted by her biological kin. A smirk graced her brown face as her eyes bore into the woven cotton threads of the mask. With a flick of the wrist Raquel shook it free of dust and slipped it over her head. She would gladly accept the world's view of her so long as she was with those she cared for. She would continue and survive for the sake of those deceased. She wouldn't break in remembrance of them.

"Esolc egarots," Zatanna commanded as the hollowed brick storage slid and merged itself back into the wall. The four continued through the tunnel, as the brick pattern seemed to accelerate past them. Their eyes darted through the crevices of darkness cautiously ensuring the tunnel's absence of trespassers.

As they approached the tunnel's end, the pole extending its reach to the sixth level above the surface street came into view. Garfield jogged ahead towards it before shifting into a small monkey. Utilizing his primal characteristics, he swung and climbed the pole slowly as he observed the wall for something. Half way up, he stopped and patted the bricks of the wall with his small palms. After each thud rang with monotonous similarity, a higher pitched pang met Garfield's smack of a particular section of brick. He quickly turned his head abruptly signaling his finding with a small screech. Kaldur nodded and threw a key to him which Garfield easily caught with his tail. Garfield then stuck the key in the crevice where the section of four bricks appeared to meet and turned what seemed to be a metal key hole. With this a loud clang rang as a large section of brick inched back and seemingly unlocked, revealing itself to be a door. Garfield hopped onto the new inch of room in front of the door and rotated its opening to a crack and slipped inward.

Raquel smirked at the intricate system her team had established, when Garfield suddenly popped his small, furry head through the door screeching once more of the coast being clear. With confirmation, Zatanna began inching up the pole until see reached what appeared to be the third level, and jumped through the doorway as Garfield opened it further. As Kaldur secured the strap of his burlap sack across his chest, he looked at Raquel in questioning, "Are you able to make the climb?"

Raquel scoffed slightly, surprised that she had to be asked, "Of course." She then strolled towards and jumped onto the pole gripping it tightly. As she attempted to inch up, she felt her skin rub harshly against the metal, her muscles tense as she attempted to pull herself up. As she began to slide a foot back to the ground, Kaldur turned away to hide the amusement he was receiving from the spectacle.

Raquel simply glared at him,"I just didn't latch on right." She turned her attention back to the pole, catching a glimpse of Zatanna and a now human Garfield watching from the doorway in amusement. Raquel rolled her eyes refusing to acknowledge them. She swung her arms and cracked her back before hopping onto the pole once more. Taking a different approach, Raquel grabbed higher sections of the pole with her hands one by one, simultaneously inching her wrapped legs around. She was finally gaining some altitude though she felt it was straining her body more than it should. It felt like the typical gym class that every one loathed, which was especially strange to her seeing as she never had a problem with gym as a kid. She had finally reached the second level when she stopped for a moment of rest.

"Um yeah don't do that," Garfield advised.

"And why not?" Raquel asked a little irritably.

"C'mon Raquel, you're almost here anyway," Zatanna reasoned.

"Stopping will only make you more tired and you won't be able to finish"

"Gar, just stop talking," Raquel looked up at him with a glare.

"I'm just saying, it's already been five seconds. Looks like you'll have to start all over…"

"Just shhh," Raquel turned away from him taking a look down at Kaldur who simply shrugged, "Really?"

"Why would you look down? You just broke the number one rule,"

"Shut up, I've never had a problem with heights," Raquel snapped her head back up towards Garfield, as she simultaneously attempted to pull herself up an inch or two more, "And I definitely don't now-ah!" Raquel's hands slipped during her attempt, causing her to completely break her hold on the pole.

Zatanna gasped loudly, while Garfield quickly morphed into an orangutan jumping down and then grabbing onto the pole as he grasped Raquel's coat. Yet, the cloth ripped as she continued in her fall. She tried to grab for the pole but to no avail. Raquel cursed herself in her mind, fully aware of the injury that awaited her with the pavement. As she braced herself to meet the cement, Kaldur threw off his sack and quickly stepped forward to catch her. As Raquel landed in his grasp, her momentum carried the two backwards causing him to stumble over his bag and fall onto the ground.

Zatanna was silent for a moment and covered her mouth as she couldn't control the giggles erupting from within her. Transforming into a human once again, Garfield remained gripped onto the pole as he asked through an evident grin on his face, "Uh… you alright there?"

Raquel exhaled, blowing the disheveled strands of hair out of her face, "…Yupp."

Kaldur groaned under Raquel's weight and turned to face her, "Would you care to make another attempt?"

Before Raquel could answer, Garfield sprung to the ground beside them, "Probably not. First shift starts in 5," he offered a hand to Raquel, his face contorting into a devious smirk, "You could always fail again tomorrow."

Raquel pushed his hand away disregarding his comment. As she lifted herself off of the ground, Garfield returned to his monkey form and climbed back to Zatanna's side. She smirked at him, slightly impulsively petting his head. Rather than rejecting, Garfield swung his tail and made small primate noises. Zatanna smiled at the remnant of the old Garfield Logan emerging. The mischievousness, the jokes, the playfulness: at the moment is was more than a fond memory. She decided to wallow in the reverie while it lasted.

Raquel turned and knelt towards Kaldur offering him a hand as she half-smiled in concern, "My bad, Kal"

As he grabbed her hand to lift himself off of the ground, "No offense has been taken," he stretched and cracked his back as he readjusted his body from the fall.

"I'm a little rusty. I guess, it's been a minute," she admitted reluctantly.

"As to be expected. You will have ample time to improve."

"4 minutes," Garfield interrupted as he tapped at the digital watch on his wrist, a clear indication of his return to his somber mindset.

Zatanna sighed in remembrance, disappointed that the carefree moment had to end so quickly. "Here, let me give you a hand. Etativel!"

In response to Zatanna's outstretched hand, Raquel's body levitated in the air, slowly gaining altitude as she was led by Zatanna into the doorway.

Gripping the edge of the brick, Raquel pulled herself through, "Thanks. You won't have to do that much longer though." Though a smirk graced her face, it was still tense with agitation. It irked her to be treated like a defenseless child. She felt stripped of her independence. Yet, she knew her friends meant no harm.

"Well then," Kaldur leaped from the pole and pulled himself through the doorway, "Let us proceed."

Garfield nodded as he closed the door behind the four, shoving it back into place. The slim corridor they occupied was overcome with darkness as the door locked automatically. Familiar with the daily routine, Zatanna led the three down the hallway to its end. Light peeked through a small crevice at the bottom of the slender wall indicating the presence of another door. Garfield and Kaldur waited patiently in silence. Raquel's eyes wandered through the dark abyss, unsure of whether or not she should speak.

Zatanna breathed deeply in concentration, her task being somewhat advanced for her at her level. Though she had improved much since Raquel last remembered years ago, she had yet to achieve the skill of her father in his prime before his death. Zatanna closed her eyes and parted her lips in a low whisper, "Laever neddih level"

Everything remained still. Though she didn't want to comment on it, Raquel was unsure if Zatanna's spell took effect. Nonetheless, Kaldur stepped forward opening the door to the long hallway of doors Raquel was practically drug through the evening before. The four filed out of the dark corridor, Garfield closing the door behind them, and walked somewhat hurriedly down the hall to their room of operations. As Kaldur unlocked the door, Garfield ran to the window at the hall's end, looking down from the sixth story height at the surface street. It was mostly barren as usual, yet as soon as his watched beeped at the top of the 8th hour of that day, a frail man approached the building walking slowly up the stoop. He began searching through the peeling paint and decaying board of the wall beside the front door. "Prep the first packages," Garfield called to the others as Kaldur finally finished unlocking all of the door's locks, "The first customer will be up in 20."

Kaldur nodded as he pushed the door open, flicking the single dim light on as he entered the room. Zatanna, Garfield, and Raquel followed after him. Harboring the meat product, Kaldur retreated to the kitchen, grabbing a role of saran wrap from one of the cabinets and unrolling it across the counter. After dumping the various sized slabs of meat into the sink, he quickly rinsed them for the final time and placed them in equally spaced increments on the saran wrapped counter. Garfield poured his sack full of wooden and metal tools onto the dusty counter of the underused bar area. Zatanna collected Garfield's sack to hold the day's earnings and Kaldur's to be washed and used for the day's catches. Unsure of what she should do, Raquel stepped back and closed the door.

Having scattered the tools evenly across the counter in assurance of inventory, Garfield adjusted his mask and announced, "I'm first up. Be back in 45."

"Take Raquel with you," Kaldur suggested as he wrapped the meat individually, "introduce her to the hunt."

Raquel lifted her mask over her eyes in surprise, "What? Already?"

"Alright," Garfield responded as he shoved some blades into his pockets and walked towards Raquel pulling her mask back over her face, "And don't do that, until after the final shift anyway." He then continued through the room door into the hallway.

Raquel looked back at Zatanna and Kaldur reluctantly, yet they only urged her forward. She sighed apprehensively and followed Garfield into the hallway.

* * *

"So how does this work exactly?" Raquel whispered in curiosity. She was following Garfield through the tall decayed grass and thin trees only a mile away from the hotel where they held their base of operations. Due to the brown color of the terrain and flora, they were perfectly camouflaged.

Garfield remained silent for a moment, holding up his hand behind him as he halted observing their surroundings. Raquel remained silent in patience, before he continued moving through the grasslands in his hunched form. In a low, barely detectable voice he answered, "We have multiple methods. It's a safe way to remain untraceable."

Raquel nodded in understanding as she continued behind him. The trees grew numerous and the grass grew more dense. The sun's intense rays decreased as they were obscured by the remaining brown leaves of the trees. Garfield stopped once again, leaning against a large tree. He was eerily quiet, his breath barely detectable. His body held completely still, only his eyes moving from side to side in observance. Unaccustomed to staying still for long periods of time, Raquel felt the urge to fidget. Beads of sweat formed on her skin dampening her mask under the intense heat of the day. She started breathing deeply, trying her best to do so silently, in hopes of cooling herself. Impulsively she spoke up in the lowest voice she could muster, "Is this where we…"

Garfield slowly turned his ear to Raquel. He halted once more, his eyes still fixed on their surroundings. This drove Raquel into further confusion. Everything was completely desolate and silent; Raquel was sure that she and Garfield were the only one's out there. She deemed him overcautious at the moment. Irritably she questioned once more, "Gar, are you-"

She was quickly interrupted by the brunt force of his elbow slamming her into the large tree next to them. Before she could muster a response, Garfield grabbed her forcibly by the neck with his other hand and lifted her off of the ground. Raquel grunted loudly in struggle as she attempted to force him to release her. Her legs kicked at him furiously and her nails dug into his hands but he didn't budge. Raquel groaned and yelled audibly, "Gar what the hell are you doing?!" She looked furiously into his eyes searching for a rational answer. She perceived his attack to be completely unprovoked and left field, yet her gaze was soon met with a silent explanation. His face was not one of mischief or even indifference, yet of malice. His eyes pierced through her vision with a vicious hunger, his nose flaring and teeth flashing. Garfield's free hand plunged ominously into his pocket, retrieving the blade from it. As it was exposed to the oxygen of the air, the rust plaguing the metal shined a bright red in the remnants of sunlight spilling through the forest leaves. He held it out for a moment seemingly taunting her. Raquel squirmed and kicked more violently yet to no avail. Though Garfield was only nineteen, his strength was immense. She could see the relentless strength behind his grasp as the hairs on his arms protruded due to the force of his flexed muscles. He began tossing the blade in his hand, his expression not changing. Would this be the end of her? No, she refused to go down that easy. Raquel groaned and yelled in fury, "Get off! Dammit, Zee! Kaldur!" Yet, their distance was too far to be heard. With no other options, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Someone rustling through the grass suddenly caught Garfield's attention. Raquel sighed in relief, though Garfield's grasp remained. Silence restored itself for a prolonged moment. Garfield's gaze laid fixed on the tall grass, like that of an animal. Raquel's eyes darted from side to side in search of some sort of escape. She began to raise her legs in attempt to lock them around his arm and hopefully twist herself forcing him to release her, his arm twisted in agony. Yet, before she could accomplish such a feat a decent sized, pale man in rags plunged suddenly from the abyss within the tall grasses, his eyes locked greedily on Raquel. The man then clenched a club in his fist and charged towards them. Garfield suddenly released his grip on Raquel and grabbed the man's hand knocking the club out of it. He then kicked the man down kneeling down on his chest and sliced his neck with his blade. Raquel leaned against the tree in shock, caressing her neck as she stared wide-eyed at Garfield. Her pulse was beating furiously from the adrenaline as her breathing increased audibly.

Garfield breathed deeply in attempt to catch his breath as he pushed his disheveled hair out of his face. He then reached to his belt loop untying an attached medium sized pouch. He tossed it to Raquel, "Unravel the rope."

Raquel stared at the pouch as it landed on the ground. She couldn't possibly understand the situation at hand, and much less Garfield. She felt her face flush with heat at her growing agitation. Her teeth subconsciously ground together as she crawled roughly to the pouch and threw it at the back of Garfield's head, "Are you fucking insane!?"

Garfield jumped in surprise up to his feet at Raquel's outburst, "The hell-"

"Y- you almost choke me to death and now you want me to help you with than damn body? Hell no!"

"Choke you? Raquel, if I choked you, you wouldn't be able to speak and definitely not yell!"

"Well you grabbed me by the damn neck, Gar. Is that okay to you," Raquel stomped toward him beginning to punch him furiously, "'cause it's sure as hell not okay with me!"

Garfield winced at Raquel's stinging punches backing away slightly until he finally caught ahold of her wrists, "Stop! I told you we had multiple methods!"

"The fu-" Raquel swung her arms quickly away from Garfield's grasp taking a step back, "Who in their right mind would expect that?"

"Me and Zatanna do it all the time! It was perfect seeing as you're new and all. No need to act," Garfield allowed a small sneer to escape his lips that drove Raquel insane with irritation at the moment.

Raquel gritted her teeth together groaning a threat at Garfield with a shake of her hands around his head before turning away to pace, "My God, what is wrong with you"

"Dude, you're overreacting," He walked towards her turning her back towards him, "Look you're fine. I didn't choke you. I didn't elbow or shove you too hard. You're still able to talk my damn ear off. You're okay!," His eyes grew wide with conviction before patting her strongly on the arm, "Chill Rocket. Get your game up."

Raquel was shoved a bit by Garfield's strong force, making her turn and glare harshly into his skull as he turned walking back towards the carcass. Impulsively, Raquel jogged forward clipping his leg with the rope and making him trip forward as she walked past him. Garfield looked up at her glaring in disbelief. He attempted ranting though no appropriate worlds for what he wanted to express met his lips. Raquel simply stood by the carcass meeting Garfield' gaze, her eye brow raised and arms crossed. The rope still in her hand, she then threw it over a near tree limb.

Garfield, noting that the rope simultaneously tightened around his foot as she grabbed ahold of the other end exclaimed with narrowed eyes, "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Raquel then pulled her end of the rope with all of her force. She bit back a smile as Garfield's flailing body suddenly drug across the ground and swung in the air, "You're pretty light for a 19 year old."

"Fuck!"

* * *

The door slammed open as Raquel marched through the hotel door while Garfield lagged behind her dragging the body into the room. Raquel plopped onto the sofa, turning away from him, her face visibly tense. Garfield rolled his eyes as he closed the door shut.

Zatanna eyed the two curiously as she played with the coal from the day's purchases spread across the table, "Soo…"

"She's not talking to me," Garfield tossed his arms in surrender as he retreated to the bedroom. Kaldur raised his brow leaning forward on the counter supported by his propped hands.

Raquel took notice of Zatanna and Kaldur's curious expression and rolled her eyes reluctantly, "Dude's fucking crazy. He almost strangled me trying to get a catch."

Garfield suddenly rammed his head out of the bedroom door exclaiming, "She's exaggerating. I only did what me and you always do, Zee."

"The whole catch trap thing?" Zatanna questioned.

Garfield raised both brows as he nodded.

Zatanna couldn't help but laugh at the situation, "You can't necessarily do that with everyone, Gar, especially if they don't see it coming."

Garfield simply waved it off and returned to the room.

Zatanna shrugged and turned back to Raquel who she found staring at her in disapproval. She then turned to Kaldur for assistance, who simply backed away wishing to stay out of the encounter. Turning to face Raquel again, she reasoned, "Well, it's effective; evidentially you guys got a nice catch," She gestured towards the muscular dead body lying on the carpet, "It probably would've taken longer had you done it differently. There's always a 'vulture' around on the hunt for someone else's catch."

"Hmm," Raquel groaned before looking away and shoving her hand through her hair, "Could've at least warned me."

Kaldur walked to the bar area and stocked his pockets with weaponry, "I'm taking the next shift," he announced, "Expect me to return in no later than an hour."

Zatanna and Raquel both nodded as Kaldur readjusted his mask and ventured off through the front door. As the door closed behind him, Zatanna eyed the dead man sprawled across the floor, "We should get him started."

Raquel eyed the body and sighed, "Right, of course." She heaved herself up to her feet, taking her time as she strolled towards the lifeless form on the carpet. Though the container in which the man's spirit dwelled was dead, the blood continued to flow with life from his wound, staining the carpet. As she and Zatanna knelt down to grab ahold of the man's arms and feet, Raquel noted his scent of musk, mold, and sewage. Her face contorted as they waddled towards the sink, "Is he even," she grimaced as she forced the words from her lips, "safe… to eat?"

Zatanna gripped the counter's corner as she led the body around it into the kitchen, shrugging, "I suppose they usually are. The only problem we usually encounter is the catch being extremely skinny and malnourished, with little to no meat on their bones."

Raquel grimaced in disgust as she walked her end around the corner of the counter as she and Zatanna finally laid him across the counter over the sink, "Well, I'm definitely considering taking on a vegetarian lifestyle now."

"Oh we don't eat them," Zatanna exclaimed in reassurance as she flipped the water on and retrieved one of the blades laid on the counter space before her, "The meat we catch we sell. We only eat from the market. Regardless of how corrupt this regime is, we still know that the food they provide is safer than it is off of the street, even though it's more expensive." Seemingly without any trouble, Zatanna sliced the man's stomach in a cross cut, turning him over to allow his loins to spill out.

Raquel raised a brow, disgusted by the sight. Yet she didn't dare look away; she knew she'd have to deal with it eventually anyway. "How much do you guys sell for?"

"_We_ sell for 5 average nuggets per package, which are all standard sized. So compared to the markets' 10 nugget price, we get a lot of demand: 5 already since you and Gar's been out. But we keep it exclusive to stay out of Genesis' radar."

Raquel shrugged at the truth and reasoning behind their business, yet the exclusiveness perplexed her, "But… how do you keep it exclusive? I mean you're hiding out in a building that anyone can randomly find and get in uh hence me!"

Zatanna laughed to herself, as she replaced her blade with a hatchet, "Well first off, theoretically any one can walk into the building, but they can't necessarily find us." She suddenly hacked at his shoulder slowly detaching his arm from its socket, then continuing to the next joint. "You remember that spell I performed on our way in this morning?"

Raquel jumped a little in surprise, yet remained in the conversation, "Uh.. mhm.. yeah."

"It's a… well I don't really have a name for it, but the spell opens a hidden level where the shop resides. So technically to the world, this level we're standing on doesn't exist. If we allow it, anyone can run up and down every level of this building and pass right by us. "

"Really" Raquel raised her brow intrigued by Zatanna's advanced use of her abilities.

"Only the three," Zatanna smiled as shebegan placing limbs on the open counter beside her to be skinned, "Well now _four_ of us can access it. I'm the only one who can bring anyone else up, which is how I found you yesterday." She then grabbed the skinner from the array of tools and gestured towards the cut limbs with it.

Raquel grimaced before reluctantly taking the tool and grabbing an arm, though she stalled a bit seeing as she wasn't sure how to skin anything, much less a human, "Yeah, my bruises remember that one."

"Yeah sorry about that," Zatanna looked remorseful as she grabbed another skinner and demonstrated on a leg, "It's our policy assume that anyone in the building that doesn't know the password is an intruder, to be executed and used as product. For security reasons, you know."

"I guess," Raquel's face squirmed as she followed Zatanna's example, curled strips of flesh littering the ground and counter, "But how do your actual customers know?"

"It's kind of an intricate system, but it's for our best interests. Hidden beneath the boards of the building's front entrance is a piece of cloth we change out weekly. On it is the location of the 16 character password usually etched in a tree, a stone, a stoop, or whatever's convenient. After finding it, the customer must wait 20 minutes, no earlier, after finding the hinting cloth to return and come up to the second level, where we leave only one door unlocked. They wait in that room, I come retrieve them, they know the password, I bring them up, they pay, and I escort them out with their meat. "

"Hm," Raquel exclaimed with interest, "And this has been fool proof since you guys started this thing?"

"Haven't had a problem since we started this 2 to 3 years ago," Zatanna beamed in pride, "The people around here know our system, and even though it's illegal, they need it to feed what they have left of their families. Unless one of us reveals themselves to be meta, we won't have a problem."

"Wow," Raquel smiled, despite the stench of the flesh around her, impressed with Zatanna, "Zee you've really grown in the last 5 years. Your d-" she hesitated for a moment, "_I'm_ so proud of you, girl."

Having skinned all of the limbs, Zatanna smirked a little as she disposed the discarded organs down the drain, "Thanks, I'm not perfect though. The spell takes a huge amount of concentration and power… and some days my body's just not up for it. We have to climb up the old fashioned way and I perform a simpler spell. I know I've improved a lot since we were on the Team, but I'm nowhere near where my dad was in his prime." She looked distant as she rinsed off the limbs she and Raquel had just skinned.

Raquel felt remorseful for bringing up the past again. She wanted to offer some sort of solace, but knew she never could. Her hand lifted and rested on Zatanna's shoulder, her brown eyes shining brightly with encouragement and hope. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and a fleck of wood flew from the bedroom and broke against the living room wall. Raquel and Zatanna looked towards the doorway in concern only to hear, "I finally got that splinter out of my ass, no thanks to you Raquel."

As the door slammed shut once again, with no appearance from Garfield himself, Raquel and Zatanna erupted in laughter. Zatanna looked remorsefully at the rather large size of the pieces of wood thrown, "Oooh I know that wasn't pleasant."

Raquel shrugged as she tried to stifle her laughter, "What can I say, the dude pissed me off. I only beat him with a stick a few... er 11 times. I wasn't trying to stick it up his ass or anything."

Zatanna shook her head as she laid saran wrap on the counter to wrap the new meat, "You know, he's been more himself lately… well since yesterday."

Raquel stood back against the opposite counter as she allowed Zatanna to finish the meat, "You think so?"

"I know so," Zatanna's smile disappeared as she recounted, "since his mother died… and then M'gann… He's been so distant and cold. He rarely even smiles anymore. Yet, since you've been back he's been joking around and laughing. It's like a remnant of mischievous little Garfield returning." Zatanna smiled warmly at the thought

Raquel smiled to herself silently. As much as she was irritated by the guy at the moment, she was comforted by the fact that she was somehow able to make his days a little more bearable.

Zatanna laughed a little, "I mean you, Wally, and Dick were always like his best buds outside of his family ties with M'gann and Conner. You guys were always joking around with one another, bringing a light mood to almost any situation."

Raquel allowed her laughter to fill the stale air, "Oh the games of hide-and-go-seek, and the prank calls! I loved the prank calls."

Zatanna smiled at the reverie and sighed, "I know... Good times."

* * *

A disarrayed mess their home now laid in. Cabinet doors slammed and cracked against the walls. Discolored, wrinkled sheets of paper were floating like corrupt dandelion seeds with the disorder of the air. Glass shattered against the wall. Youthful wails seized the silence of the room.

"Shit!" Roy ran one hand through his hair and sucked the wound he just received on the other from the combustion of the glass bottle in his hand. He sighed at the sound of Lian's shrill wails, "My mistake."

Jade turned from the piles of items she was quickly sorting through and grabbed her daughter, "It's fine Roy," she held her tightly against her as she frantically eyed the windows, "The rest doesn't matter. We take what we have."

Roy nodded as he wrapped his hand with a ripped piece of cloth from his sleeve and simultaneously slammed open cabinets. He threw several of the empty glass bottles occupying them, allowing them to gloriously shatter like jagged rain against the walls. "Get my bag."

Jade turned Lian away from the path of the glass projectiles and drug their two bags beside the kitchen island. As Roy continued rummaging through the depths of the cabinets, she noted the distant waves of forest leaves about half a mile from their home; their idiosyncrasy with the rest of the forest disturbed her. "We're running short on time. What are you-"

Roy jumped, extending his arm to the very back of the top cabinet and retrieved a bottle of liquor. From a bottom drawer he grabbed Lian's last unpacked bottle and added one drop of the liquor into it, filling the rest with milk. He then stuffed the rest of the glass bottle in his bag and handed the baby bottle to Jade.

Throwing her bag across her shoulder, Jade held Lian closer and turned away from Roy, "Like hell I am."

Strapping his back across his chest, Roy walked towards her gesturing the bottle towards the crying child, "Jade, give her the bottle."

Jade's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the bottle, yet did nothing but clench it tightly in her hand, "I'm not going to feed my daughter alcohol."

"Jade, they're going to hear us! Give Lian the damn bottle!"

"Roy, I said no!"

"I only added a drop, literally. It'll only put her to sleep. I'm telling you, letting her keep yelling like that is just as good as leaving her here for dead."

Jade moved her glare from his eyes and turned abruptly away from Roy, reluctantly giving the bottle to Lian. She walked towards the front door and peaked outside, "There's no one in sight."

"Now's our time," Roy added while strapping his quiver to his back beside the bag. He rushed towards the door, quickly surveying the grassy area outside. The high grasses reflected the golden light of the sun off of the humid condensation tempting Roy's blue eyes with serenity. Yet, Roy knew not to be fooled. He could practically smell the tar of the guerrilla warriors, Jade predicted Genesis would send for her, approaching the South side of their home. "Go," he motioned behind the door, "Now." He began to grab an arrow from his quiver only for Jade to grab his hand.

"They only know about my presence," Her eyes bore into his, "don't be foolish enough to let them know about yours too." The smell of tar increasing, as the guerrillas were only a quarter of a mile out, Jade lept into the wooded abyss on the North side of their home.

Roy reached into the front doorway and switched on the living room lights before kicking the door close and running into the evening forest behind Jade. Shades of green, brown, and yellow flew past his face as he continued running, eventually catching up to Jade.

After spotting a large, leafless tree about half a mile away, Jade jumped up grabbing a branch and swung herself into a sitting position. She then held down her hand, helping Roy to her side. They both held tightly to the branches as well as their breath as in the distance they gained slight vision of the gray clad, goggled eyed guerrilla warriors spilling from the trees and into their home. Jade held Lian's head close to her bosom, and looked at Roy silently thanking him for her slumber. Roy rested his hand on Jade's back as he continued watching their home's intrusion. Thankfully, due to the relatively low height of the tree, they could not be seen as easily as they saw the guerrillas. Yet, Roy didn't care to stay there too much longer, "Let's go."

As Roy began climbing down, Jade remained still and transfixed by her home's intrusion with a seemingly indifferent face, yet her eyes held deep pools of distress. The guerrillas trailed through every window and door of the abode she and her husband built, like roaches spilling through the orifices of one's face. Roy hung onto the branch on which Jade remained, looking up at her. He reached his bandaged hand to hers, and grasped two of her fingers gently, just lightly enough so he wouldn't crush them under his body weight. "It's okay Jade… We'll start over, better than before."

Yet, Jade remained silent. "Better than before" is exactly what she believed in when she first married Roy. She believed in it when the Revolution first began, when she gave birth to Lian… when she-

A colossal puff of vicious tones of red, orange, brown, and gray suddenly ballooned in the distance threatening the sky over their now burning cabin. Accompanied by the erupting flames beneath, the smoke began to engulf the sight of their home. Guerrillas began to file out of the house, retreating to from wherever they came. Jade turned away slightly and shielded her face from the bright combustion in the distance. Roy then released the branch and her hand from his grasp and landed on his feet, still looking up at Jade.

Jade turned away from the blast and clenched Lian against her as she jumped from the branch. She grabbed her bag once again as Roy strapped his across his chest, "We're due North."

Jaded nodded and continued through the evening flora that drooped forlorn from all directions; an archway it seemed to create along their pathway as Roy hiked beside her.

* * *

_**A/N**: Gasp! I just realized this is my longest chapter. I know this doesn't make up for not updating in months, but perhaps it'll help a little? Maybe so? Hopefully? Welp thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. Review por favor._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**:"Happy Thanksgiving people. Thought I'd update while I was on break. This one is short, mainly because I wasn't sure if I'd have time to finish the next one and I wanted to get something out. So here, enjoy!"_

_Yeah so that was from when I first started typing this over Thanksgiving weekend. Sorry, as you can tell this is a bit late, but I've already started the next chapter and plan to have it uploaded by Monday night. God, I know that doesn't mean anything since I never upload on time but watch me prove you wrong ;)_

___**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic_

* * *

Her nostrils expanded delicately as Raquel inhaled deeply. Warm cerise filled her vision as her eyelids shielded her vision of the daylight pouring from the sky. The rough bark of a large, grey tree stood firmly behind her head and back as her chest heaved up and down. Her legs extended before her and crossed at the ankles, Raquel kicked her feet together in a constant rhythm. It was almost convincing- this reverie she made for herself. Yet, nonetheless relishing in the day was not a luxury one could take in this day, a month after her awakening. Her occupation at the moment required other rational.

Raquel nodded her head side to side a little before letting a melodious hum escape her lips. Clenching the edge of her sleeve, she stretched her arms above and rested them behind her head. She turned her head slightly, allowing her ear to gain full exposure to the sound decibels the air harbored. A smirk graced her brown face betraying her façade of vulnerability, before Raquel swung her legs beneath her kneeling with one leg. With a strong momentum, her torso twisted to her right and her elbow plunged into the bony nose of the greedy, savage man that charged at her discreetly from behind with bloody intent. As he fell back, Raquel plunged to straddle the man, pulled a blade from her coat sleeve and thrusted it into his heart.

Leaning back on the sole sofa in the living area, Garfield tapped at the screen of the digital clock watch wrapped around his wrist. "7:11," he mumbled to himself.

"Alright, last catch of the day," Raquel declared as she appeared and pulled the heavy body sack over her shoulder through the room front door, kicking it closed behind her, "Your welcome."

Garfield jumped up from his spot on the sofa and relieved the weight from her, before taking it into the kitchen to be cleaned.

"Anymore sales to be expected?" Raquel questioned as she retreated to the sofa.

"It has been a relatively slow day," Kaldur reasoned from the folding chair against the wall as he cleaned his personal blade, "I doubt it"

After laying the body across the counter for Zatanna to clean, Garfield returned to the sofa beside Raquel and rested his head back. Raquel tore her mask from her face and stuffed it in her jumper pocket. As Zatanna began hacking limbs, she glanced at her own digital watched and then forward at the gathering of her friends. She smiled to herself and looked down for a moment before suggesting, "It's an early finish today… why don't we play a game?"

"A game?" Raquel questioned as she tucked her knees onto the sofa cushion, rested her elbow on the sofa's top, and rested her body weight on her hip.

"What? Like Hide-n-seek?" Garfield opened an eye and arched a brow

"No, something simple," Zatanna finished rinsing and began hacking the body into pieces for packaging, "like Randomosity."

After discarding his blade into his pocket, Kaldur leaned forward on the back of the chair on which he was sitting and turned towards Zatanna in perplexity, "I am unfamiliar"

"Well, it's a game I used to play in Catholic school, sort of like 20 questions. Only you answer a general question and we guess the answer. You have 6 guesses and 5 hints" Zatanna paused for a moment only to receive no sign of comprehension, "Here, I'll start. Give me a topic"

"Uh… favorite holiday?" Raquel offered.

"Alright sure." Zatanna took a moment to contemplate and began stuffing the finished pieces of meat into a large black bag to be separately packaged the next day," Alright I'm good. Guess away." Zatanna joined the others in the living room and sat on the carpet with her legs crossed.

"Christmas?" Garfield answered with a confident certainty.

"Nope, but _close_," Zatanna smirked at Garfield's irritable surprise

"Hanukah?" Raquel's brow furrowed in hope.

Zatanna's head shook, "Not that close."

Kaldur lifted his head in revelation, "Ah New Years Day"

"Not quite, though I'd say I'm pretty thankful for that one too"

"Oh duh," Raquel perked up with her back straight, "Thanksgiving."

"There you go," Zatanna pointed in Raquel's direction and smiled, "You got it right; your turn. Same topic"

"Alright then," Raquel leaned back triumphantly as she decided her answer, "First guess"

"You," Garfield smirked in assurance as he pointed in Raquel's direction squinting at her, "You're the Halloween type."

"Ah I love Halloween! I should change my answer, but nah," Raquel smiled apologetically, "Think a little warmer."

"Your Birthday!" Zatanna declared, "July right?"

"The 24th," Raquel nodded, "but not quite. I'm thinking a little more universal than myself"

Kaldur smirked in amusement and crossed his arms, "Independence Day of course. It mirrors her the most"

"Yeah!" Raquel smiled widely, somewhat surprised at what he had noted, something that she had not even thought about herself, "got to love the fireworks…" Raquel noticed Kaldur's warm smile, one she didn't see often, and looked down for a moment before continuing, "Well, it's you turn Kal"

"Of course, this should be of no hardship," Kaldur leaned forward and looked at the ground, "You may commence"

"Hmm…" Zatanna stroked her chin as she pondered, "I'll say Environmental Day"

Kaldur laughed under his breath at the irony and glanced out of the crevices of the boarded window across the room, "Not quite. It's more associated with humanity than the Earth"

Garfield squinted at Kaldur as he rested his head on his clasped hands. Raquel leaned against her arm again and looked at Kaldur inquisitively as she pondered. "How about," Garfield began as his hands rolled around each other, "MLK Day… the civil rights and all. That's got to be you." He smirked in confidence as he clapped his hands together.

Kaldur raised both brows in acknowledgement of Garfield's answer, "Very good," he admitted, "But incorrect." He couldn't control the laugh that escaped by Garfield's flippant reaction, "The holiday that I am quite fond of… holds an indelible memory of mine's: one where a friend was present to open the eyes of another," Kaldur's pale green eyes traced the floor and landed on Raquel after he blinked, "at the stroke of midnight."

Zatanna rested her head on her folded knees, smiled to herself and glanced up at Raquel. Garfield looked at the floor in perplexion and picked at the dirt in his fingernails. Raquel laid still and pulled her eyes onto the piercing sight of Kaldur. He looked intently at her, and she felt as though she should shy away. She was uncertain- something that always scared her. Yet, that slight fear didn't skew her direct courage that took place years ago; and it shouldn't now. Raquel squinted her eyes slightly at Kaldur and furrowed her brow a bit before speaking, "…New Year's?"

Kaldur 's defined cheeks slowly pulled his lips into a smile as he nodded, "Indeed, Raquel. New Years."

Her eyes still fixed on him, Raquel allowed her lips to curl into a smile as well. Though she was internally praying that they weren't, she felt the blood rush to her ears in warmth. She didn't have to look to tell that her ear's were turning red; a blush of sorts.

"Wow, you and Red were gay as shit," Garfield shook his head and smirked as he pulled his hands behind his head. After Kaldur shook his head and Zatanna released a laugh, Garfield turned to Raquel in oblivion and chuckled, "Well that's cute."

Raquel looked away from Kaldur and glared with a smirk at Garfield. The ears never failed. "Well," Raquel began and she lifted her hands in a stretch, "so is your lack of success at this game. What's the score? Me:2 You:0?"

Garfield rolled his eyes, "It's only the first round, and I'm taking the next turn." Garfield turned back towards Zatanna and Kaldur, "Throw me a topic."

* * *

Encompassed in a barrier of blankets, Lian rolled her head about in bewilderment, her eyes searching about in sapphire curiosity. She continued in this way until her gaze landed fixed on the approaching form of her mother. After setting a bag down, Jade knelt before her daughter and smiled with arms outstretched which was met with a gummy smile and a reach with chubby arms. Gladly taking Lian in her grasp, Jade settled onto the ground comfortably rocking her child in her arms. In glee, Lian reached for her mother's face; Jade nestled her nose in the infant's tender palms. Giggles erupting from the child, Jade pulled back and smiled brightly. Turning her gaze away for a moment, Jade plunged 2 fingers into the red clay of the earth leaving her finger pads stained with copper hue. She then turned back to Lian and ran her colored fingers across the infant's forehead and cheeks in arrow and whisper like shapes respectively. Lian smiled once more at her now stained face and drew her small hands to her cheeks. Jade laughed at her daughter with nostalgia and cuddled her against her.

Lian nestled her head against her mother's bosom until her attention was captured by golden embers dancing in the darkening sky. Reaching her small hand towards them, Jade turned over her should to grab Lian's hand only to notice Roy's return and successful creation of the night's fire.

"I didn't make catch," Roy informed Jade as he poked at the fire, "The field's dry tonight."

"There's still the catch from 2 days ago," Jade turned towards her husband, "Enough to manage for another day or two if we ration."

"Well we're continuing South at sundown tomorrow," Roy sighed and kneeled down to sit on the ground

Jade was quiet for a moment, swaying with Lian in her arms, "Where exactly are we headed, Roy"

Roy's sapphire stare reflected the crimson fury of the flames as he stared into the fire. Running his hands through his hair he admitted, "I'm not exactly sure. Somewhere better... Where we don't have to take Genesis' bullshit"

Roy rose to his feet again and kicked a few rocks around the fire. Jade sighed silently and looked back to her daughter. Jade smiled at the sight of Lian slowly drifting into slumber until the sounds of crushing dried leaves invaded her ears. Jade looked up alerted as she slowly set Lian down in the barricade of blankets.

Turning back towards the fire, Roy threw a few scrap pieces of wood and leaves into the flames. Sighing in frustration, Roy began, "Jade I know-" as he glanced upwards he only met the absence of the almond shaped glare that he expected and the bundle of his slumbering daughter in a barricade. In perplexity, Roy stepped forward and scanned around, "Jade?"

A swift knee to the back sent Roy curdling forward yet his fall was interrupted by a punch to the stomach and then a knee to the face. Falling forward, Roy gripped the dry soil beneath his form with thick droplets of scarlet leaking from the corner of his mouth. Roy quickly rolled to his left, barely escaping the heavy foot that was approaching his head. In his roll he quickly grabbed a blade from his pocket and jumped to his feet and backed in front of Lian protectively. Breathing heavily, Roy stared inquisitively at the 3 grey armor clad, goggle-eyed warriors standing before him: guerrillas. "How did you find us?" Roy commanded, his muscles clenched in apprehension.

The three guerrillas left his question unanswered and scanned the area for a moment before advancing toward Roy and Lian. Salty drops of sweat dripped down the side of his face as Roy eyed the three and his quiver laying on the other side of them and held a hand behind him. Angrily Roy stepped towards them and shook his blade causing it to extend into a long sword-like shaft. Using this to block the three from coming closer, Roy clenched his teeth, "Get back"

The three each looked at one another before taking a single step back. Roy gripped the shaft's leather grip tightly.

After a long moment, one of the guerrillas stepped back once more, yet turned and launched at Roy attempting to kick the shaft from under his hands. Yet Roy quickly leaned back in response and flipped the shaft above him forcing the three to flip back to avoid the blade. As Roy leaned back forward, he plunged the shaft at the feet of one of the guerrillas only for him to jump up and attempt a round house kick to Roy's face. Roy ducked and swung the shaft towards the guerrilla's landing feet causing his to stumble and flip backwards. Another guerrilla then began his attack on Roy soon accompanied by the other. Roy, though he struggled, blocked most of their blows, until one of the guerrillas successfully grabbed the shaft and threw it into the forest's abyss. As the other attacked, Roy ducked and slid, now running toward his quiver. Yet as he approached it, a guerrilla kicked it further. Roy attempted a few jabs only for them to be blocked. The guerrilla jabbed and kicked at Roy, yet Roy avoided the blows stumbling backward into another guerrilla who then grabbed his arms and suspended them behind his back. Roy struggled against the guerrilla's strength and stealth, yet was unable to release himself as the other two guerrillas approached. One guerrilla uppercut straight into Roy's gut, forcing a groan from his lips. The other kicked a metal pail up to his grasp and swung it powerfully into Roy's head. The loud pang of the metal and Roy's yell filled the dark air.

The altercation jerked Lian from her sleep. As more offenses were met and more groans spat, Lian's small brows furrowed and her face scrunched into fear. From her mouth began a shrill cry.

The guerrillas stopped in response to the sudden ear splitting noise. One stepped from the group toward the crying infant. Eyes widened, Roy jerked himself within one of the guerrillas grasp and kicked towards the guerrilla walking toward Lian, "Hey, come back here! Don't you touch my kid!"

Head-butting the guerrilla behind him, Roy lunged forward, crawling frantically toward the other aiming to grasp him by the legs, yet before Roy could reach him, the guerrilla flew back over Roy's form. Roy's eyes followed the guerrillas body, noting the crimson blood seeping from its neck area. Bewildered, Roy looked back towards Lian to ensure her safety only for his vision of her to be blocked by the powerful stature of his wife.

"You are after me. Your superiors want my head on a platter. It's understandable… almost acceptable," she shrugged as she wiped the rusty blade on the rags covering her thigh, "Yet threatening my family is not whatsoever." Gripping the blade tightly, Jade advanced towards the two remaining guerillas. Roy moved and crawled toward Lian, holding her to ensure her safety.

The two guerrillas at once both stepped forward simultaneously and tried to seize Jade by the arms. Yet before they could, Jade swung her arm across her frame and attempted to plunge the blade into one of the guerilla's necks. He grabbed her by the arm and flipped her. Yet Jade used this momentum to swing her legs into the side of the other guerilla's head. Her powerful knees colliding with his temple, he stumbled backward and groped his head. Jade landing on her feet once more, twisted the arms of the guerrilla who had seized her and pulled him towards her, plunging her knee into his gut twice and then into his face. Allowing his form to fall to the ground, Jade circled around behind him.

Roy groped the back of Lian's head as he turned her away from the sight. Yet at the violence ensuing only a few meters away the infant only giggled. Roy's brows furrowed as he looked down at his daughter's joyful expression. He shook his head and turned back toward Jade's work. He grimaced at the sight of her slamming her knee into the back of the fallen guerrilla's head and grasping his head and slowly twisting it around. As the guerrilla allowed unrecognizable moans and noises escape his lips, Roy tried to ignore the sneer creeping on his wife's face. It was more menacing and disturbed him more than that of her mask. He thought that she had truly left this mentality behind, no matter how useful it was at times. Yet, it never failed to show in some remnant when she was hunting or defending herself.

After the guerrilla's head was turned a full 180 degrees, Jade lifted herself and advanced toward the last guerrilla. He tried to make his way to his feet, yet it was clear that his equilibrium was thrown off balance. Jade smirked and kicked him in the chest, back down to the ground. Pressing her knee into his spine, Jade seized the guerrilla by the neck and pulled his head back slightly. Removing his mask, the fair, dirty skin of a groaning peasant was exposed. Through the strain in his face, it was clear that he was struggling beneath Jade's power and form. After she leaned forward to his ear, Jade asked, "You work for Genesis, am I correct?"

Breathing heavily, the man groaned and tried to speak, "Yeah- I-I'm new; only 19. I have nothing against you. I have family too," his panting in panic increased as Jade only pulled his neck back and retrieved his blade once again, "Please! – I was j-just trying to provide"

Roy, hearing the man's pleads, settled Lian back down and ran toward Jade, "Jade! Don't do this," he stopped near her as she snapped her gaze up to him with irritation, "What's the use? Let him go?"

Gripping his neck more tightly, Jade's brows furrowed, "Let him go, Roy? Let him go? Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Don't do this Jade," Roy shook his head and hands before him violently, "I understand exactly what I'm saying, don't treat me like a child... His life has value just like anyone else; yours, mine, Lian's"

"This is the enemy, Roy. It's a different situation," Jade explained as she rested the blade against the man's neck.

"He's a person Jade," Roy leaned toward her and clapped the back of his hand against the palm of the other in irritation, "You were _the enemy_ at one point too"

"I'm not a member of your Justice League, Roy" Jade laughed in frustration, "Thus why I'm here. I'm not going to let people like him keep returning for our heads. That philosophy obviously doesn't work" Her dark eyes bore into his own sapphire eyes. Roy looked away at the subconscious truth of her theory, though he urged to deny it. No appropriate words spilled up his throat to counter it. Jade lifted an eyebrow in victory, "Exactly."

Roughly, Jade plunged the rusty blade into the man's throat, and slid it across severing his jugular. Dropping his now unanimated head, Jade rose to her feet, and wiped the blade across her rags. Looking at Roy once more she announced, "I suggest we leave in the morning," before walking past the fire to drop her blade in a pail of water and then towards he daughter.

Roy let his eyes rest on the fallen form of the last unmasked guerrilla, as pools of crimson overtook the earth beneath him. Closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, Roy turned abruptly away from the scene.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah so this wasn't the best written or most eventful chapter but it really sets up for later events and it's kind of a filler for my fellow AquaRocket shippers :) Anyway thanks for reading. Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Well this was supposed to be twice as long, but I split it into 2 chapters. But, this is the 3rd longest chapter of the story so far regardless. And what else? I got it uploaded on time? Even a day before I said I would? Yeah, look at me now lol. Enjoy!_

___**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the DC characters in this fic_

* * *

Large gloved hands of brawn encompassed the leather arms of the arm chair. Gray cloth of the large robe cascaded over his arms and torso, like that of an angelic curtain. The toe of his boot tapped gently on the granite floor. The tip of his hood fluttered gently against his breath as he exhaled. Though most of the room was relatively dark, a blue hue illuminated from before the screens of footage and data meters before him.

"Sir Genesis," A lanky, yet stern man of about 40 years of age with a long lab coat approached from behind the large armchair. His glasses bounced slightly on his nose as his mouth twitched despite the tight clench of his jaw, "The search has gone on for 4 weeks on tomorrow with no result… we must continue the research soon."

A grimace met the clenched lips of Genesis beneath the hood. After shifting in his chair in contemplation he exhaled, "Find another; Of relatively well health"

The man bit his lip in hesitation before adding, "Well that will prove... difficult. Also, assuming there is no meta-exposure, this will introduce a variable"

The leather creaked as Genesis lifted himself to his feet and rolled his neck. The man stood staunch in apprehension as Genesis turned and walked towards him. Resting his hand tightly on his shoulder, Genesis replied, "Clearly, we have no other option." Releasing his grip he strolled toward the room's exit before stopping and turning his head slightly back, "Where is my-"

"In her room, Sir," the man made no motion, yet only gripped his clip board tightly by his side.

Nodding in acknowledgement, the grand gray cloth cascaded behind Genesis and around the door's corner as he exited the room.

* * *

The large cast iron slid with a loud clang as Kaldur kicked it back into place over the sewage manhole. Garfield morphed his tail out of visibility as Zatanna recounted the pieces of coal in her personal satchel. Raquel bent forward to shake out her matted hair before tying it up in a high bun. As the four walked forward, their environment seemed as it usually did: The streets were a bit damp, the air felt grimy, distant moans spotted the night air. Yet, none of it diverted Raquel's attention; she had finally grown accustomed to it.

As streams of light bulbs came into view, Zatanna spoke up, "I'll need an extra hand with the supplies today. It's time to replace the blankets. All of them."

"I'll come with," Raquel offered as she closed the top of her own satchel close to her torso.

"In that case, Garfield and I can handle the rest," Kaldur reasoned as the street grew populated.

Everyone in agreement, Garfield and Kaldur veered off towards a cart of tools as Raquel and Zatanna continued straight forward. Zatanna peered at Raquel as she stared off into the distance as they made their way through the crowd of people.

Her eyes scanning the general supply of the vendor carts, Raquel pursed her lips in wonder before glancing at Zatanna, "Where do they...- what?"

Smirking, Zatanna looked forward again and shook her head, "Nothing."

Raising her brow, Raquel smirked in curiosity before they veered toward a linen vendor.

"What can I do for you ladies?" A rotund, middle aged woman exposed the yellowing teeth she had left as she leaned forward with a smile, "I've collected new stock just this morning."

"Used or fresh?" Zatanna inquired as she grasped some of the synthetic woven blankets hanging above.

"I sold my last used a few minutes ago. Fresh is going to cost you more but it's all I got left."

"That's fine," Raquel grabbed four from the line above and set them on the counter between them and the vendor, "3 nuggets each sound good to you?"

Squinting her wrinkled eyes, the vendor crossed her arms, "7"

"5," Raquel leaned one hand on the counter and eyed the vendor, "That's as high as I'm going."

Rocking back and forth, Zatanna added, "We could always see the vendor down the street. I heard they're selling for 4…"

"Agh," The vendor grimaced after snatching the four blankets and turning toward the wrapping paper station behind her.

Raquel smirked at their success and turned leaning on the counter. Zatanna leaned also and turned toward Raquel, a small smile forming, "Raquel… let me ask you something."

Facing Zatanna curiously, Raquel looked attentively, "What?"

"You and Kaldur…" Zatanna laughed a little before continuing, "When are you guys going to finish what you started?"

Bewildered Raquel looked away, "What do you mean? Kal and I never started anything."

"C'mon really? Did you forget that I was present on New Years a few years ago too."

Raquel laughed, "Well yeah, lip locked to the Boy Wonder."

Zatanna smiled and shook her head looking down for a moment, "Gar may be blind for whatever reason, but I'm not. I can see a tad of what I saw pre-Revolution, as miniscule as it may be."

Raquel didn't respond, yet simply turned back towards the counter as the vendor returned with their wrapped blankets.

"20," The vendor placed her hands on the counter as she tightened her lips.

Zatanna grabbed 20 nuggest from her satchel and scattered them across the counter before grabbing the blankets. As she and Raquel turned and walked down the main street, Zatanna made eye contact with a singular man standing in the crowd. He was still; a stark contrast from those he was standing among. Disturbed, Zatanna snapped her gaze back forward.

"Like I was saying earlier," Raquel maneuvered past another still man standing in the middle of the street, "Is there anywhere here where I can find… I don't know what they're called now..."

"Bras? Underwear?" Zatanna turned her head, as her peripheral vision caught sight of another man standing still in the crowd. She couldn't tell precisely, but he appeared similar to the other, "They're just called undergarments generally now."

"No," Raquel shook her head and squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't sure why, but she felt watched, as though eyes were converging around them, "feminine products; like tampons or pads or something."

Zatanna stopped abruptly, her face strewn in confusion, "Those? You-you're on your period?"

"Not yet," Raquel shrugged and crossed her arms as she looked around. The feeling didn't seem to go away, yet only intensified, "Any day, well hour now though."

Zatanna's face flushed with confusion as she shook her head, "Uh I-"

Raquel looked around inquisitively until her eyes landed on a man from afar. He was dressed in rags, blending in with the general public in that respect, but he seemed to be watching the two of them. Another further behind caught her attention also. They seemed to be walking in their direction, against the current of the crowd. "I… I think we're being followed," Raquel spoke lowly to Zatanna.

Her expression unchanging, Zatanna didn't look in the direction, "I think so too, a few guys?: Average looking? Creepy stares?"

Looking down, Raquel nodded, "Yeah, three."

Not changing her stride, Zatanna veered to the right abruptly into a larger crowd of civilians, "Just follow my lead."

Raquel stayed calm and followed suit, walking beside Zatanna in a larger populous. Glancing at the new view of venders, she noticed the men's change of direction 50 meters behind them, "Yeah, they're definitely following us."

Tightening her grip on the blankets, Zatanna slowly started to hasten her speed, "Shit, what do these guys want?"

Trying not to do so detectably, Raquel hastened her pace along with Zatanna's, occasionally looking to her side to confirm the men's continued following, "Hell, to eat? I thought that's how things are done here?"

Shaking her head, Zatanna veered again into a new faucet of the market, her heart rate slowly increasing as it grew a tad less populated, "Not in large gatherings like this; there's too large a risk of theft."

Following, Raquel looked slightly to her right again, noticing that one of their followers has increased in speed, "Zee, they're not letting up." Raquel's blood began to rush increasingly as the streets grew less peopled.

"Damnit," Zatanna sighed in frustration. She began glancing around as their path led them further from the market place. Increasing her pace, Zatanna quickly glanced behind: the same three men were maneuvering themselves past the remaining populous 30 meters behind.

Raquel looked back also then at Zatanna, unsure of what to do.

Her breathing increasing in pace, Zatanna groaned, "Screw this," throwing the 4 blankets behind them she grabbed Raquel by her sleeve, "We've got to run."

Sliding over the wet pavement a bit, Zatanna stumbled forward into a full paced run down the street before her. Raquel began to run right behind, knocking down garbage cans in their path as they passed. Looking back, Raquel noted the men as they began to run after them easily hurdling the blockage.

Turning back forward, Raquel increased her speed, catching up to Zatanna who was slightly ahead. Panting she began, "I- I don't think they're going - to let up. We've got - to lose them."

Zatanna continued breathing heavily as she ran until she made an abrupt left turn into an alley way. "You're okay with dogs right?" Zatanna asked as she hopped onto the metal fence.

Raquel lodged a foot into one of the diamond shaped openings as the fence shook as Zatanna made her way over, "Yeah I guess," loud barks jarred her for a moment as two skinny, malnourished canines ran to the bottom of the other side of the fence, "I guess I'll have to be."

"Yeah," Zatanna balanced herself as she pulled herself to the other side of the fence, "definitely; they're cannibalistic."

As Raquel made her way to the top of the fence, the followers approached down the alley. "Shit," she looked frantically at the growling canines as eager saliva dripped from their diseased mouths.

Zatanna jumped into the pavement and released her satchel from across her body, swinging it by the strap. As she warded the dogs off for a moment, Zatanna looked frantically at the approaching men and yelled, "Jump! We've got to go now!"

Before their followers could reach the fence, Raquel jumped from its top and landed beside Zatanna. As the first follower grasped the fence, Zatanna abruptly swung her satchel into the two canines. As they moved away from the blow, she took the opportunity to run through them, with Raquel right behind her.

Not daring to look back, Raquel sprinted down the alley, yet she wasn't as fast as she was in high school. She could feel the hot breath of a canine against her heal as it sped towards them. "Zee, a ladder!" Raquel pointed out meters before them as she unstrapped her bag of coal and began swinging it behind her as she ran.

Gaining sight of the ladder to a building's fire escape, Zatanna nodded and sprinted towards it, hopping to the highest ring that she could. As she climbed, Raquel continued swinging at the two canines behind her. As their strong jaws snapped at her, Raquel noted the approaching forms of their followers. Clenching her teeth, Raquel swung one final blow before hopping onto the ladder and frantically climbing upwards. As Zatanna pulled herself onto the metal fire escape, Raquel stalled for a moment urging, "C'mon Zee," as the three men arrived at the bottom. One of the canines began snapping at the three men while the other continued jumping up at Raquel, managing to catch the leg edge of her jumper. Being pulled down slightly by the dog's weight, Raquel grunted and kicked the dog off of her pant leg, causing it to rip up to her knee, "Great."

Finally landing fully on the fire escape platform, Zatanna lowered her hand to Raquel's aid, "I've got you." She grasped Raquel's hand and began pulling her up, as the men fought off the dogs and one began to climb up the ladder.

Once Raquel landed, she and Zatanna ran up the stairs to the other fire escape platforms. Occasionally looking over the edge, Raquel saw the men only a staircase behind them, "We need to shake them!"

Panting as she continued up the steps to the roof, Zatanna determined, "Split for a sec." After pulling herself onto the roof, Zatanna nodded toward the roof's building entrance and continued forward, roof hopping onto the next building.

Perplexed, Raquel followed suit after pulling herself onto the roof. Trying her best to so undetectably, Raquel opened the unlocked metal door atop the roof and ran through, closing it behind her. Holding her hand over her mouth, Raquel held her breath, trying to steady and quiet her breathing. As she laid still with her ear to the metal door, she waited for the three set of footsteps to run past. After a moment of ensuring that the men were absent, Raquel cracked open the door only to see a barren rooftop. Exhaling in relief, Raquel closed the door and ran down the nearest steps.

* * *

Zatanna looked behind her frantically as she ran across another roof top: all three men were still on her tail, a single roof top behind her. Reaching the roof's edge, Zatanna hopped to the next closest building, sliding a little down its incline. Catching herself, Zatanna rebalanced herself and carefully ran across the building to its corner and grabbed a hold of its gutter rail. Bending down, she hung herself over the roof's edge and slid down to the ground. Stumbling a little at the bottom, Zatanna shook her hands and looked up: one of the men had just hopped onto the building above her and was making his way to the gutter rail.

With no time, Zatanna turned down the next alley way and knocked a few more trash cans behind her. As she looked back forward, she found the blockage of a brick wall. "A dead end," she cursed to herself, her face flushed in fatigue. Yet, hearing the footsteps of her followers land against the pavement, Zatanna quickly turned and ran down the alley way to her left. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she turned again into an alley on her right and continued straight down the long alley. Though she was hopeful, she subconsciously knew that those few turns wouldn't dissuade these men-whoever they were. Continuing down the long alley, Zatanna finally reached it's end: fenced in. She looked up, down, and around frantically unsure of where to turn. As she heard footsteps round a corner, Zatanna pressed against the door on her right and pulled it only to find it locked. She retried multiple times; her brows furrowed in panic as she felt the steps growing closer to this alley.

Suddenly, the door pressed open as Raquel appeared pulling Zatanna inside, quickly closing the door shut and locking it again. After sliding down to the ground, both Raquel and Zatanna laid with their ears pressed to the door, clenching their throats to control their heavy breathing. The three pairs of footsteps grew and eventually reached the end of the alley by the door. Zatanna closed her eyes in apprehension; Raquel held her breath. The men's footsteps circled the general area, until they stopped in front of the door. Both girls were rigid and virtually lifeless as the shadows of two feet spilled through the crevice under the door. Banging erupted as one of the followers attempted opening the door and shaking the door handle. Raquel clenched her eyes tightly, praying that it would end. The metal door handle continued erupting in movement; the door began shaking at it's hinges. Zatanna jumped back quietly, hoping to not be heard. The shaking of the door seemed to continue endlessly, making irrational paranoia erupt in both Zatanna and Raquel minds.

Zatanna squeezed her eyes tightly, _My_ _God they know we're in here._

Raquel covered her head and ears as she silently scooted forward, _Damnit what can I do? I don't have my belt_.

_Should I use my magic?_

_Maybe we can take them…_

_It might be our only chance of getting out of here alive, _Zatanna opened her eyes in surrender and raised herself to her knees, while holding her hand out toward the shaking door.

Noticing Zatanna's movement, Raquel's eyes widened as she whispered, "Zee, all of our asses are toast if you use that."

Zatanna shook her head and furrowed her brows whispering, "I have to."

"You're going to expose us"

Zatanna simply inhaled and bit her lip as she held her hand rigidly extended forward. She looked at Raquel and shook her head in surrender and parted her lips, "tsalb-"

Suddenly, the shaking at the door stopped. Zatanna, stopping mid-spell, held her position rigidly. Raquel held her breath and peered beneath the door. The two feet had begun to distance themselves from the door joining the others. The three men seemed to stand in place for a moment, one pair of feet occasionally shifting in direction or balanced weight. None said anything to another. After what seemed like a long while, Zatanna could hear the footsteps again disappearing in the distance. The alley soon seemed absent of anyone.

Raquel finally exhaled, allowing herself to catch her breath audibly. Zatanna released her hand and began heaving her chest up and down. After sitting down against the door, Zatanna looked down at her hand, clenching it open and closed and waving her fingers.

Raquel looked down at Zatanna's hand and then shook her head and looked forward. She knew that Zatanna only had the best intentions, but Raquel didn't approve of it. Yeah, she didn't want to be somebody's next meal, but she didn't want to end up pawned to that Genesis character either. Finally speaking up, Raquel asked, "You think the coast is clear?"

Wiping the sweat off of her brow, Zatanna answered, "No. I think we should wait to go out for a little." Zatanna rose to her feet and leaned against the wall for a moment.

"Fine," Raquel stood and dusted her dirty jumper, grabbing at the new jagged rip at her pants. Frowning at it, she released it.

"At least that thing didn't knick at your skin," Zatanna spoke up, eyeing the rip on the pant of Raquel's jumper, "With those dirty mouths and a nasty infection, you would've lost your leg, no doubt."

Raquel grimaced while running her hands over her face and hair, "Yeah, thanks I guess."

Zatanna looked down for a moment, before pushing herself off of the wall and walking down the hall before them towards the door to a staircase.

Raquel followed suit, closing the door behind her as they trekked up a flight of stairs to the ground level of the three story building. They found themselves in a long, monotonous hallway with sterile white walls and uniform tile floor. The lights appeared to be off, on that level at least. They turned right down one of the hallway's path. Though there didn't appear to be much to look at, Raquel gazed around. Zatanna looked at her watch and sighed, "it's 15 past 10."

Raquel folded her arms in discomfort; something seemed eerie about this building, "Will the guys be worried; Maybe try to come find us?"

Zatanna shook her head, "Worried: possibly. Find us: no. You know how it is," Zatanna looked dejectedly at Raquel, "we help each other out as a pack, but when we split, we're on our own. Our safety's our own responsibility."

Raquel nodded almost forgetting, "Right." She sighed rolling her eyes and looking at the ceiling. _Every man for themselves; What a team._

"You'd think they'd clean up around here," Zatanna interjected as she shook a pale piece of lab paper off of the bottom of her boot.

Raquel turned her gaze to the ground, noticing the sudden litter of the seemingly pristine tile floor with pale, discolored sheets of paper. As they continued walking, she noticed a set of double doors on their right, spilling in a bit of moon light. Raquel furrowed her eyebrows curiously, at the familiarity she sensed. After passing the doors and continuing down the hall, Raquel slid on another sheet of paper. Leaning on the wall, she attempted to shake it off. Zatanna leaned against the opposite wall, looking around as she waited patiently.

"What is this place?" Zatanna questioned curiously as she eyed the uniformity of their surroundings.

Finally kicking the paper off of her shoe, Raquel looked around and shook her head until an idea stopped her train of thought. The tile, the wall, the paper, the double doors: they all seemed… familiar. After looking back down the hall behind them, Raquel continued forward at a faster pace, "Hold on."

Zatanna raised a brow curiously and followed behind Raquel. Raquel running her hands along the wall and pointing slightly at each door that they passed on their left, Zatanna furrowed her brows in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Raquel stopped for a moment, before advancing to the next door. "I think," she began as she lightly gripped the cold metal doorknob and twisted it in anticipation, "this might be where I woke up."

Zatanna's eyes widened as she stepped forward, "A month ago?"

Raquel nodded as she pushed the door forward, finding it unlocked. As the door creaked aside, Raquel and Zatanna stepped inside and peered around. It was dark and nothing was visible, though the air seemed weighted with clutter. Grabbing at the wall to the right of the door, Raquel felt around for a light switch, her hand coming into contact with a smooth, glass like surface. Zatanna did the same on the left side of the door, finding a relatively large switch. After Zatanna pulled it, the room suddenly illuminated in a blue hue from a singular source at the other end of the room: an empty pod. Zatanna's eyes widened as she scanned the remaining jagged pieces of glass around the rim of the pod as well as the wires spilling from it's interior. Seeing an old piece of paper on the wall, Zatanna read and spoke up, "Raquel, this is a Cadmus Lab… I didn't know they were around anymore."

Raquel found herself looking into a square reflective as the room illuminated. Her brown eyes moved from her own reflection to that of the pod on the wall behind her. She then looked to her left, finding a glass shelf case. Turning around, Raquel walked forward, looking at the metal tables and counters. Everything was the same, cleaned, but the same as it was when she arose a month ago, "Well this is exactly where I woke up."

Zatanna strolled around the room in awe, veering towards the metal case of square drawers against the left wall. Grazing her hands over the drawers' labels, she bent forward and squinted her eyes as she attempted to read them, "These look like file cabinets. They might say something about… you know, why you're still alive."

Raquel turned from the lab tables she walked around, strolling towards the drawers where Zatanna was, "Are they locked?"

Zatanna attempted pulling on few of them, "Looks like it."

Raquel attempted pulling a few others, as Zatanna continued. She supposed it didn't matter that much; regardless of how or why she was spared, she was alive regardless. Yet, curiosity still ate at her, driving her.

"Looks like they're all locked," Zatanna sighed in defeat with her hands on her waist.

Raquel stepped back also, scanning all of the square cabinets down the wall. As her eyes reached the far end of the wall, Raquel's eyes widened at the inconsistent, slight protrusion of a single cabinet drawer. Walking towards it Raquel asked, "Did we try this one?"

Turning in the direction Raquel was walking, Zatanna followed behind curiously, "I guess not. I just assumed they all were locked."

Reaching the protruded cabinet drawer, Raquel grasped its handle noting it's incorrect lodging in its space.

"That's probably why it's not locked. Let's hope it's not jammed though," Zatanna stepped beside her, placing a hand on the protruded end.

Raquel, gripped the handle tightly and leaned back as she attempted to pull it out, though it only budged minimally, "God, these are heavy."

Zatanna leaned at an angle as she tried to slip her finger tips around the protruded edges of the drawer, concluding "Heavy duty steel or iron. They've got a lot of stuff to protect I guess."

Raquel pressed down on her lips as she tried pulling again with a greater force.

"It moved a little more," Zatanna huffed a little in encouragement as the amount of protrusion increased ever so slightly.

"Alright," Raquel shook her hands, "help me on the handle, Zee."

After Raquel took a hold of the handle once more, Zatanna grabbed a space on the handle also. Both leaning back and grinding their feet into the ground, they pulled the metal square drawer back with the greatest of their force. As they could feel the drawer sliding slowly through it's obscure fit, they continued pulling harder. After a moment of continued force, the drawer finally slid out with a great momentum, knocking both girls back. After landing on the floor, Zatanna looked up at the opened drawer and smiled, "We got it!" Encouraged, Zatanna dusted herself off and quickly stood to her feet, leaning over the open drawer with eager eyes. Yet, suddenly those irises of cobalt suddenly grew as her eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth.

As Raquel made her way to her feet, she questioned with concern, "What? What do they have on me?" As Zatanna stepped aside, she released her hands and reached for Raquel's shoulder as she gained the altitude to see the drawer's contents: The gray toned, limp body of a boy aged around 20 with dreaded hair barely covering the void, pale bole of his eyes.

Raquel jumped back, covering her mouth. Her brows furrowed in shock as her mind collected what her eyes had just viewed. Zatanna's eyes reddened as tears began to swell her eyelids. Her gaze rose to Raquel, "Raquel, I-"

Raquel shook her head and reached her hand towards the lifeless body. She laid her hand against his tone bicep, feeling the stark chill of his body. She felt as though her body was yearning to radiate heat into his; yearning to revive him. Yet, the body laid still, not reacting to her touch. Raquel backed away, looked down, and covered her closed eyes with one hand. A laudatory groan escaped her lips as she kicked the table behind her, "God damnit!… not you… not Virgil."

* * *

**A/N**: _Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been looking forward to writing it up, but there's ohh so much more to look forward to, so stay tuned. I'm excited :) Anyway seeing as it's mainly finals review week this week, I'm planning on having the next chapter typed up and uploaded by Friday (12/14). We'll see what happens, but seeing as I've been really motivated to write lately, I think I can do it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review (especially if you have any questions or aren't understanding something). Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
